Destino que nos une
by Islea
Summary: La sub-23 de Japón empieza a entrenar para le mundial en Brasil. Pero la llegada de unas hermanas harán que sus entrenamientos sean mucho mas interesantes, incluso la llegada de dos deportistas extranjeros.. ¿Que tendrá que ver Roberto Hongo con ellas? TsubasaXSanae..
1. La llegada

_Primero que nada quiero decir que este Fics empezara con la sub-23 de Japón, pero habrá nuevos personajes y un cambio radical. jiji... no tanto. Solamente que los chicos del Nankatsu no conocerán a Sanae ni sabrán quien es hasta ahora, claro. Pero todo el trama de la manga de Capitan Tsubasa seguirá igual, claro con la diferencia que Tsubasa se enamorara después de Sanae, ningún chico sabrá de ella, ya lo deje claro cierto... que tonta. Bueno en fin, todo sigue igual, Kumi detrás del capitán y este ni en cuenta por ella, Genzo en Alemania, Kojiro en Italia, etc, etc.  
_

_Espero que les agrade mi historia, ya que sera la primera que escribo de esta manga y además porque la tenía rondando en mi cabeza y me dije; ¿porque no escribirla?..._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos, soy pésima, me quieren linchar, matar... todo es recibido. _

_Queda decir que los personajes son de Yoichi Takahashi_

* * *

_Julio de 2000... Shizuoka, Japón. _

El balón no dejaba de rebotar en su pie, era una simple técnica pero le encantaba hacerla, era una distracción mientras esperaba y también una forma de entender ese ruido de chicos gritando del otro lado en el campo donde recordaba practicaban los del equipo de béisbol y sin duda alguna el de Fútbol. nunca los había escuchado tan animados, la curiosidad le carcomía quería ver lo que sucedía del otro lado, sin embargo eso no era de ella, debía esperar ahí como le ordenaron. Y la única compañía que le dejaron fue un balón, mas con eso bastaba.

.

Había sido su mejor día, para empezar en Shizuoka había conocido nuevos amigos y también, al parecer, contrincantes. Era feliz por todo y por jugar su mas grande pasión, el Fútbol.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana- se despidió de sus nuevos amigos. La sonrisa no se le borraría, su mejor amigo, el balón, lo giraba entre sus manos hasta llegarlo a poner en el suelo y correr junto a ella hacía su casa. Mas cerca del campo se topo con la escena de lo que era un niño con su balón haciendo técnicas y contándolas, feliz como se encontraba, se acerco aún con su sonrisa para observarlo y quizás hacer algo.

-..165 ... 166 ...167 ...168 ...169 ... 170 ... me estoy cansando- no era de las personas que practicaban mucho tiempo, además solo era para distraerse y quería saber cuanto aguantaba, doblar la rodilla a cada segundo no era tan lindo como pensó, pero no la llegaban a traer- me perdí.- dejo que el balón se quedara en el suelo.

-Fueron 179- la voz de un desconocido por detrás la sobresalto, haciéndola gritar y saltar y ver quien estaba ahí. La gorra blanca con lineas rosadas que llevaba puesta cayó con el salto brusco... asombrando al niño- Eres una niña...

Solo asintió, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, el chico la había visto con el balón y ella nunca se dejaba ver con él, pues no quería ser molestada. El problema era ¿quien era él? y ¿Porque la miraba con una sonrisa? se fijo en el balón que el también llevaba en sus brazos. Quizás era uno de los chicos que participo en el campo de al lado o no.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?- la pregunta le pareció rara mas aun así contesto.

-Si- tímidamente, solo tenía 12 años pero el niño le parecía lindo. Y de nuevo sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes el rostro algo rojo- negó rápido.

-¿Quieres hacer tiros?- cambio la conversación para desviarse del tema de su roja cara.

-Claro-

No había visto nunca a una niña jugar como la de ahora, dominaba bien el balón y tiraba fuerte, además de tomarlo como diversión y no un trabajo como la mayoría de personas lo hacían. Era pasión por el balón al igual que él. Fue diversión entre ellos, tirar, hacer pequeñas fintas para obtener el balón, ella le caía bien, y se avergonzaba por haber creído que ella era un "él", tal vez se confundió, porque la vio de espaldas, con unos jeans y blusa blanca y una gorra del mismo color, lo que no había visto bien eran los tenis rosas con negro, ese había sido el detalle que paso por alto. Además su cabello negro era corto y la gorra lo atrapaba todo.

Ella no le dijo nada simplemente sonrió ante la confusión, los dos podrían ser mejores amigos, pues tenía el amor por el deporte y por mas que hubiera querido no habría sido así. Dos bocinazos llamaron la atención de los dos. Un automóvil negro estaba esperando por uno de ellos. Un hombre, el chófer, le hizo señas, la hora había llegado.

-Me tengo que ir- anunció con un deje de tristeza, nunca se había divertido tanto con nadie.

-Nos veremos mañana- era una afirmación la cual él quería fuera realidad, para que conociera a sus nuevos amigos.

-No- negó triste

-¿Porque?-

-El auto ha venido para llevarme al aeropuerto, dentro de unas pocas horas me voy país y no creo volver por un largo tiempo.- y eso no evito darle una cálida sonrisa como despedida- tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver, si no te olvidas de mi claro.

-No lo haré. Nos volveremos a ver, algún día- con su mano la despidió, viéndola subir al auto y perderse de su vista- ... eso espero.

Tomo su balón y corrió a casa, donde su madre lo esperaba para cenar. _Algún día nos volveremos a ver_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos al llegar a su casa

_En la Actualidad_

El mundial sub-23 empezaría en 7 meses, el anfitrión sería Brasil (por el mundial de Brasil en 2014 jiji)... sin embargo la Federación de Fútbol de Japón ya había mandado a llamar a sus jugadores prodigio, aprovechando que el campeonato Europeo acababa de terminar, dejando como campeón al F.C. Barcelona de nuevo, gracias al japones Ozora Tsubasa, claro que para algunos equipos aún faltaban La Liga BBVA, La Copa del Rey, la Champion League( los incluiremos para dar mas emoción, además me encanta ver jugar al Barça 100% fan ya me salí del punto), mas la importante era la Liga Europea.

Y a pesar de ya haber recibido las respuesta de cada jugador había algo mas, mucho mas importante, La Federación de Fútbol Japonesa estaba en votación para elegir al nuevo presidente de la directiva de la sub-23. La votación y contratación fue fácil, la directiva ya tenía al candidato perfecto para ello, el hombre era muy conocedor del deporte y conocía a muchos jugadores de, no solo Europa sino, el mundo entero. Además no solo sería presidente, sino también ayudaría al Director Tenico de la Selección sub-23 de Japón.  
El hombre era Yoshimoto Nakazawa, quien por el momento, junto su familia, estaban en Alemania y en un mes llegaría a japón, junto su esposa y sus dos hijas.

_1 mes después..._

El aeropuerto internacional estaba atestado de personas esperando a familiares y también reporteros, esperando la llegada de los jugadores que ese día arribaban a Japón... el bullicio era alto y difícilmente se podía escuchar en que momento arribaba el avión que con tanta ansias esperaban algunos.

De la puerta A-17 salieron las primeras personas, el avión venía de España, en el cual venía Ozora Tsubasa el primer jugador en pisar Japón... en el mismo avión un poco mas atrás venía una pequeña familia de 4 personas, un hombre de cabello castaño con traje del brazo traía a su esposa una mujer de cabello negro muy elegante, detrás de ellos dos venía sus dos hijas, una de ellas calculando y planeando bien su estrategia de... escape.

Tatsou Mikami y Munemasa Takagiri, los dos hombres eran quienes esperaban a algunos jugadores que llegarían ese día y también al nuevo presidente y ayudante del Director Técnico Mikami y Kozo Kira. No pasaron desapercibido que los camarografos fueran al encuentro de Ozora, pero cuando vieron al nuevo presidente lo fueron a saludar.

-Bienvenido a Japón, Nakazawa Yoshimoto- Mikami fue el primero en hablar.

-Muchas gracias, señor Mikami- Yoshimoto estaba feliz de volver a su país natal y hacer llevar a la selección Japonesa hasta la final del mundial. -Ella es mi esposa Nojiko- presento a su esposa.

-Mucho gusto señores-

-Es un gusto señora- contesto Takagiri, siempre con sus gafas oscuras.

-Un placer señora-

-Ellas son mis hijas...- las demás palabras se las había llevado el viento, sus dos hijas ya no estaban, a pesar de ver a todos lados no había presencia de ellas, se habían ido, suspiro con frustración..- ya no están- hablo mas para si mismo.

-Ya las conoces cariño, además saben la dirección de la casa.- trato de consolar su esposa Nojiko.

-¿Se han perdido?- pregunto Mikami, porque si era así, ahora mismo ordenaba que las buscaran por toda la terminal del aeropuerto, solamente debían darle las descripciones de ellas.

-No Mikami- Takagiri, hacía dos años había conocido a Yoshimoto y había tenido el placer de "no" conocer a sus hijas, solamente en una fotografía de pequeñas- es la costumbre de ellas desaparecer ¿cierto Nakazawa?-

-Si... en estos momentos estarán camino a nuestra casa. Son tan inquietas y rebeldes- no podía cambiarlas a pesar de castigarlas, así eran y para su pesar asi las quería.

-No se preocupen por ellas señores- Nojiko era una mujer amable pero con sus hijas la amabilidad a veces no servía de nada.

Tres vuelos mas arribaron.

Ozora sonreía a los periodistas, contestando a cada pregunta que le hacían pero quería salir de ahí. Quería ver a su familia, amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, recordar como fue su vida antes de irse a Brasil y España. Mirando a los lados buscando a alguien conocido y lo encontró.

Detrás de todos los reporteros estaban Ryu, Manabu, Kisugi, Isawa, Jun, Matsuyama, Wakashimazu y Sawada, claro que con ellos también estaban las chicas, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Yukari y Kumi quien felizmente y ansiosa esperaba al joven Ozora para abrazarlo, que a pesar de haber sido rechazada por este en la secundaria, aun en silencio lo ama.

Con algo de dificultad, logro escapar de los reporteros e ir con sus amigos quienes felices de verlo después de un año y medio le dan gratamente la bienvenida.

-TSUBASA- grito Ryu hiendo al encuentro de su gran e inolvidable amigo-cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos.

Tsubasa solo atino a reírse por el abrazo eufórico de Ryu. Podía ver los cambios en ellos, cuantas cosas habían pasado y cuanto se alegraba de verlos, los había extrañado mas sus vivencias en Europa habían sido las mejores, conocido a varios jugadores que eran sus amigos, tenía mucho que contarles.

-Parece que es al único que han extrañado- una voz detrás de ellos y conocida les habla.

-Wakabayashi- Tsubasa estaba feliz de verlo, Genzo era un poco mas alto que él pero siempre distinguiéndose por llevar una gorra, ahora color negra.

-Todos aman a Tsubasa, y a mi me dejan por un lado, lógico.- Ryu se lanzo a él también a abrazarlo, se podía decir que a pesar de su edad, parecía no haber madurado- Oye, suéltame... abraza a otro que venga pero no a mi- Genzo trataba de quitárselo.

-No sabía que habías cambiado tus preferencias Wakabayashi- dos golpes en el hombre de este fue el saludo del tigre.

-Kojiro- Tsubasa y Kojiro se saludaron de manos, y cada uno con sus típicas sonrisas. No habían cambiado casi totalmente.

-Hyuga- sus antiguos ex-compañeros del Toho estaban ahí para recibir a su antiguo capitán.

-Oigan no faltaba uno?- Yayoi pregunta, pues eran cuatro los que venían del extranjero.

-Te refieres Misaki que viene allá- señalo Jun al jugador de Francia.

Taro con una sonrisa cálida y enorme felicidad de ver de nuevo a sus amigos, llego a ellos. El grupo en especial, se había metido en su mundo, no habían salido del aeropuerto y ellos se habían enfrascado ya en temas del fútbol y de las personas que conocieron.

-Así que ellos son los integrantes del equipo Japones- hablo Yoshimoto, quien junto a los otros dos hombres y su esposa observaban al grupo de jóvenes.

-Así es señor Nakazawa- Mikami afirmo sus palabras.

-Solo Yoshimoto- era mejor tenerse confianza y que no le dijeran señor, quizás tenía sus añitos, pero esa palabra lo hacía sentirse mucho mas viejo de lo que era- espero conocerlos mañana en la noche, en la fiesta.

-Y ellos lo conocerán a usted Yoshimoto- dijo Takagiri - y también a sus hijas, quienes son en verdad unas experta en el escape-

Yoshimoto y Nojiko sonrieron, tal vez en esa ocasión si podrían sus hijas quedarse quieta y mostrarse ante el publico. Pero sabían como eran la dos, una era la que planeaba las escapadas y la otra la cubría. Eran un dúo fantástico.

-Pero una de ellas odia el Fútbol- añadió Nojiko al recordar a su hija... Mikami y Takagiri se sorprendieron, ya que Yoshimoto habías ido un buen o mas bien el mejor Director Tenico que haya existido, conociendo estrategias y a jugadores, creían que sus hija también le gustaba ese deporte.

-Creí que las dos eran fanáticas de ello- hablo Takagiri.

-Era así... hasta hace unos años atrás... de pronto lo empezó a detestar, pero no se puede hacer nada- Yoshimoto explico.

.

En otro lugar de Tokio.

Caminaban tranquilas de la mano, observando de nuevo la ciudad, hacía años que estuvieron ahí, siempre viajaban de un país a otro por el trabajo de su padre y también de su madre, mentirían si dijeran que no le gustaba, porque en verdad le gustaba. Conocían personas, lugares, ciudades y mas que nada jugadores.

Sonreían, había sido fácil escapar de sus padres, ellos le habían enseñado la libertad y cuando se sentían abrumada por cuatro paredes y llenas de personas se escabullían. Una planeaba mientras la otra hacía lo posible para que no las cacharan. No era rutina, porque cada vez era como la primera vez, interesante, lleno de adrenalina y risas, mucha risas.

Añoraban su país natal y ahora estaban ahí, lo que no sabían ea cuanto tiempo sería su estadía en ese lugar. A su padre le habían dado el cargo de presidente de la Federación de Fútbol Japones sub-23 y no sabían si sería solo para la temporada del mundial o para más años. Aún así no se confiarían, porque en cualquier momento sus padre dirían "nos Mudamos" palabras que a veces odiaban, pero así era la vida.

-Es muy vago lo que recuerdo de Tokio-

-Yo igual- observaban el lugar, el crepúsculo comenzaba en ese momento- ¿crees que papá se haya dado cuenta rápido de nuestra desaparición?

-Bromeas- sonrió mucho mas- estoy segura que se dio cuenta mucho después de nuestra huida. Además si tenemos a una planeadora como tu es imposible que no vean escapar.

-Soy la mejor- alzo la voz- ¿que vamos ha hacer?- pregunto

-Es hora de ir a casa, si ellos llegan y no estamos, estaremos castigadas por todo el tiempo que ellos quieran-

-Eso sería mucho mas emocionante Sanae- le encantaba planear escapes- soy muy buena en eso.

-Deja de presumir, Yami-

Yami era de estatura alta, cabello rojo y ojos café, muy hiperactiva y siempre feliz, le encanta ir de compras, pero mas que nada le encanta apoyar sus equipos favoritos, bien podría ser de Japón pero ella adoraba a Alemania y al Bayern Munich y mas que nada molestar a cierto alemán rubio para sacarlo de sus casillas.  
Sanae es unos centímetros mas baja, cabello negro corto ojos avellanados, amable, dulce, pero a veces puede salirle su carácter mandon y griton. Por fuera da ha entender que odia el fútbol pero por dentro aun lo ama, desde pequeña fue lo primero que le enseñaron y daba entender que su balón era su único amigo, bueno ahora era su hermana Yami.

-Mira lo que hay allá- Yami con una gran emoción señala hacía la izquierda. Sanae voltea a ver encontrándose con un campo de fútbol donde pequeños niños están jugando- Vamos-

Niega con la cabeza- Otro día Yami, ahora debemos ir a casa, no quiero que nuestro padres nos castiguen-

-Pero Sanae- Yami le da una mirada de cachorrito que derretiría a cualquiera menos a u hermana.

-No- a pesar de tener la misma edad, 22 años, una es la madura y la otra no. Yami se quejo por una vez quería que su hermana dejara a un lado su responsabilidad y disfrutara- es mejor irnos ahora... así podremos salir en la noche sin que ellos se enteren y puedas planearlo desde ya.

Yami debía saber que su hermana tenía una idea y le gustaba. Eufórica tomo la mano de su hermana y corrieron a su hogar el cual estaba a unas cuadras...

.

Cada uno había llegado a una habitación de un edificio de apartamentos. Japón les brindaría el hospedaje hasta que terminara el mundial, solamente se debían encargar de su comida y otras cosas personales.

Tsubasa, estaba feliz de estar en Japón, esperaría el día de mañana, la fiesta que el señor Takagiri les dijo debían asistir y después iría a Shizuoka, a ver a sus padres y a su hermano quien sabía lo recibiría con gusto y esperando sus anécdotas futbolisticas. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir. Y no solo era él, también Kojiro, Genzo, Taro y Ryu estaban igual, sin pensarlo ni ponerse de acuerdo los cinco salieron de sus apartamentos, encontrándose en la entrada del edificio.

-No podía dormir- Taro, Ryu y Tsubasa corearon. Kojiro y Genzo solo asintieron.

Salieron del edificio, siendo las 12 am, el clima estaba fresco, caminaban hablando sobre sus respectivos equipos. Riéndose de Ryu y sus supuestas conquistas que en realidad nadie creía, solo él. Pronto divisaron un pequeño campo, y como no Tsubasa llevaba con el su balón, sonriendo al tener una idea. Mas alguien se les había adelantado en ello.

-Goooooooooooooooooooooollll- el grito de una mujer, les sorprendió, mas que nada por la hora que era. ¿Quien podría estar ahí? ¿acaso una loca? se apresuraron para averiguar, escucharon risas, gritos.

Cerca del campo se quedaron, viendo a la mujer que grito "gol" corría hacía la portería para sacar un balón. Eran dos mujeres, ambas llevaban pants rosados, playera blanca y gorras blancas que cubrían sus cabellos. Una reía y la otra corría de regreso con el balón.

Ryu se adelanto a preguntar y por estar lejos dio un gran grito - HEY ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

La chica del balón grito al ver a un grupo de hombres en el campo y que parecían querer acercarse, asustándose grito y junto con su balón salieron corriendo del lado contrarío por donde ellos llegaron...

-Bien hecho Ryu- Taro negó con la cabeza, no había sido la mejor forma de hablarle a ellos- las asustaste.

-Yami.. espérame- corrió detrás de su hermana. Olvidándose de esos hombres que estaban ahí, siguiéndola se topo con otro balón que llevaban. _Claro.. solo se llevo su balón preferido olvidándose de este_ pensó y como no lo necesitaría, lo pateo con fuerzas haciendo que el balón entrara en la portería frente a ella y volvió a correr detrás de su hermana.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, pues el tiro había sido a casi medio campo y había entrado.

¿_Quienes eran ellas? _se preguntaron todos

* * *

Este fue el primer capitulo ¿que les pareció? ¿lo hice bien o mal?

Denme sus opiniones.


	2. Emocines y sorpresas

En el reloj era las nueve de la noche, ni un segundos mas ni un segundos menos.

Las dos estaban calladas, con la cabeza baja, avergonzadas, tal vez por tener ya 22 años. Mas eso no evitaba sentirse como niñas de 5 años, tan mal hacían, solo querían conocer y no les gustaba la en bullicio o las personas que tanto ocupaban para una sola cosa. Así eran ellas, ¿porque no las entendían? o acaso ellas no entendían. Difícil, complicado, las dos cosas.

-... quiero que sea la última vez- Yoshimoto se preguntaba ¿porque volvía a decir lo mismo? cada advertencia que daba siempre era ignorada y siempre hacían lo que ellas querían-... quiero que en la fiesta no se escabullan, las quiero ahí.

Sanae pudo evitar un gemido de aburrimiento, pero Yami no. Nojiko sonreía oculta detrás de su esposo, era imposible que trataran de exigirles algo como la fiesta. No eran felices así, les gustaba sus escapadas nocturnas, mas bien todas, porque las dos ponían empeño en ello.

-¿Algún problema con ello Yamileth?- Yami se encogió de cuerpo al escuchar su nombre completo. A veces no le gustaba acatar ordenes pero su padre se empeñaba en ello.

-No papá- Sanae volvió a reprimir, esta vez, una pequeña risa.

-Entonces mañana, estaremos los cuatro, como una familia feliz, lo cual somos, en esa fiesta que los miembros de la directiva de Japón han echo para darnos la bienvenida y también a los jugadores. He dicho.-

Sanae y Yami asintieron con fuerza.-Lo prometemos- juntas dijeron, sin imaginarse Yoshimoto y Nojiko que por atrás cruzaban sus dedos, trampa dirás, mas para ellas era su esperanza.

Regresaron a sus habitaciones, tranquilas, sonriendo y planeando, como escapar dentro de una hora de casa, para ir a recorrer algo o según Yami, forzar a su hermana a admitir su pasión por aquel deporte que tanto ha amado en su vida.

-Sanae- llamo a su hermana la cual estaba en el balcón de sus habitación, observando la cálida noche.

Sanae veía con admiración las estrellas, eran tan únicas, brillaban tanto y hermosas, tanto que las envidiaba queriendo ser como ellas. Con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió de ellas, como si la entendieran y supieran lo que pensaba y había en su corazón. Quería encontrar algo con lo cual se sintiera en paz, que le diera de nuevo o regresara su amor al deporte que tanto practico en su toda su vida. Que le regresaran a aquellos amigos que conoció en cada país y tenían la misma pasión por aquello. Suspiro con tranquilidad, sonriendo aún, regresando a su habitación donde sabía, su hermana estaba planeando su próximo escape y con gusto la ayudaría, le gustaba esa aventura.

-¿Que pasa Yami?- se recostó al lado de la pelirroja, ambas viendo el techo blanco, el cual llevaba de adorno por un afiche, o póster, de un jugador. Uno a quien la joven planeadora le admiraba y le encantaba molestar tanto que él siempre decía lo mismo "me vas a sacar canas verdes". No era posible aquello mas no impedía seguir molestándolo.

-Crees que papá se moleste si nos escapamos de la fiesta ¿lo crees?- La morena sonrió. Sus padres podrían regañarla e incluso castigarlas mas nunca se molestarían, se habían escapado de fiestas mucho mas importante, como la de conocer al Presidente de Argentina... o en la fiesta de España donde supuestamente conocerían a los Reyes de dicho país. Ambas sonrieron.

-Nooooo- rieron felices. Tenían la respuesta así que podrían planear que hacer cuando escaparan de la dichosa fiesta a la cual no querían asistir.

Dejaron que las horas pasaran, minutos, segundos. Cuando el reloj marco las once las dos listas. Cada una con unos pants, azul de Yami y rosado de Sanae, camisas blancas y gorras, estaban listas. Yami fue a su closet y saco dos balones, uno que le dio a su hermana y otro el cual tenía algo escrito y la morena sabía lo que era.

-Estas enamorada de ese balón- la pelirroja sonrió- ahora entiendo lo que tu "alemansito" quiere decir con "la pelota es mejor en la cama"

-Él nunca sabe lo que dice- se defendió Yami- quizás por eso lo fastidio tanto.

_Pobrecito _pensó Sanae mas le daba igual por el momento. Con sigilo salió de la habitación descalza, la casa estaba oscura, llego a la habitación de sus padres, giro la manecilla suave y entre abrió la puerta, necesitaba cerciorarse de que estuvieran dormidos. Lo que no llego a creer era lo que vería, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y regreso a su habitación donde la esperaba su hermana.

-¿Están dormidos?- pregunto

-Mmmmm... creo que dormirán muy bien dentro de poco- Sanae no creía posible quitarse aquella imagen.

-¿ Están despiertos?- Yami no entendía de que hablaban tanto sus padres

-Si y no- no entendió- están despiertos y ocupados, creo que no se darán cuenta de nuestra desaparición

-Ok- no entendía a lo que su hermana hablaba mas debían aprovechar eso.

Sin discutir mas, ambas empezaron a salir. Bajaron por el balcón de sus alcoba, por medio de una cuerda. Hata tocar tierra. Sin más corrieron hasta salir a la calle, riendo divertidas.

Yami era quien dirigía, su camino era, aquel campo que vieron y que su hermana no quería ir en esos momentos.

-Llegamos- grito de felicidad. No tenían miedo de lo oscuro ni de la hora, confiaban tanto ya que nunca habían tenido visitas feas cuando estaban las dos solas a altas horas de la noche. Le tira su balón especial- Quiero que tires y metas un gol

Fue una exigencia mas no lo quiso hacer... cada vez que veía un balón, recuerdos la atormentaban y solo pensarlo se ponía triste.

-Vamos Sanae, solo hazlo, yo se que te gustara y no pensaras en nada- Yami podía ser terca e insistente.- Yo se que lo extrañas

Tenía razón, lo extrañaba, como un niño extraña su primer juguete. Corrió con el balón llegando a mitad del campo, parando, hacía tiempo no hacía un tiro especial, enseñado por alguien especial y a la vez no tan especial. Era complicado en su cabeza y ponerse a pensar su significancia la hacía enredarse mucho más.

-Tira Sanae ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- Yami provocaba a su hermana, vio en su mirada la determinación de patear el balón y ella estaba emocionada con solo verlo. Cada una tenía una cualidad, ella de planear estrategicamente sus huidas sin que nadie las viera y su hermana la de jugar excelente el deporte de fútbol. Sanae no se lo pensó más, pateo medio fuerte el balón y corriendo tras él lanzo su pierna hacía atrás, el balón estaba en la posición exacta. Toda la energía estaba en su patada. Golpeo el balón mandándolo con fuerza directa a la portería. Yami observaba, lista para saltar y gritar cuando este entrara a la red, amaba esos tiros largos que entraban, amaba la forma en que los jugadores ponían todo su esfuerzo en sus tiros.

Entro.

-Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ool- grito a todo pulmón. Brincando, gritando, riendo. Esa adrenalina que sentía era la misma que recorría sus venas cuando iba a ver un partido y mas cuando era su equipo favorito. Corrió para recoger el balón, pues ese era muy especial, la morena reía divertida, cuanto extrañaba eso, la emoción, la felicidad de golpear el balón y empotrarlo a la red, al menos había echo un buen esfuerzo al enseñarle aquel tiro. Yami sacaba el balón y camina lento hacía ella, aun riendo.

- HEY ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?- el grito las asusto. Mas que nada a la pelirroja quien al ver a un grupo de chicos en el campo se asusto, podrían ser unos violadores, unos matones, ladrones, cualquier cosa y ella no lo quería averiguar. Grito de espanto y corrió junto su balón favorito no recordando a su hermana.

Sanae al ver a ese pequeño grupo de hombres le dio miedo, podrían dañarlas debían irse rápido pero su hermana se había adelantado con un grito y pánico, olvidándose de ella- Yami- intento que la esperara mas no lo logro.

Su hermana podría participar en las olimpiadas, una atleta en las carreras, por Dios ya se había alejado del campo con rapidez. Corrió detrás de ella mas a medio camino vio el otro balón.. aquel balón que su hermana abrazaba era uno firmado por el mejor jugador brasileño "Pele" ellas lo habían conocido y Yami había pedido su autógrafo por eso lo cuidaba tanto. Pateo el balón al recordar que su hermana ya le llevaba ventaja, debía alcanzarla.

Corrió con rapidez, mas solo veía a su hermana a un kilómetro de ella o más, debía alcanzarla. El camino les llevaba a su hogar, se estaba cansando. Dos años de haber dejado el ejercicio de cada mañana estaba haciendo efecto, debía volver a los ejercicios, correr cada mañana y empezaría desde mañana.

-Yami- grito de nuevo, la pelirroja estaba ya en la puerta de su casa, respirando con calma parecía no haberle echo efecto tal carrera.

-Sanae, creí que te habían atrapado- suspiro de alivio al verla frente a ella y agitada.

-Por Dios- exclamo tomando aire- ganarías medallas de oro si participas en las carreras de las olimpiadas...

Yami sonrió nerviosa, si su hermana supiera quien le enseño a tener buena carrera seguro se enojaría mejor dejarlo así.  
Sin hacer ruido entraron a sus alcoba, de la misma forma que salieron. Sanae tuvo dificultad de subirlas, aun le dolía el estomago por la carrera, le había entrado aire y era un pésimo dolor. Se tiro en su cama, la noche había sido extraña en todos sentidos...

-Es hora de dormir- hablo Yami ya acurrucada en su cama.- mañana sera un día nuevo

-Querrás decir dentro de unas horas, es las dos de la madrugada- le informo- además mañana debemos ir a recoger "ya sabes quien"...

-Claro- estaba mas adormitada- y debo planear como escapar de la fiesta.

La puerta estaba medio abierta y por esa apertura, dos pares de ojos las observaban, sonriendo con cariño y enfado fingido, debían admitir que eran muy buenas para no hacer ruido al escapar, además estaban ocupados con su actividad, por eso estaban despiertos aún. Sonreían a ver como su hija pelirroja dejaba el balón en el suelo, ellas nunca dejarían de amar ese deporte y para ellos no era ningún problema. Cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido volviendo de nuevo a su alcoba. Acostándose juntos para volver a dormir, dentro de unas horas llegaría la mañana y ellos tenían una sorpresa, no solo para sus hijas, sino también para selección de Japón.

-¿A que hora llega su avión?- Nojiko pregunto abrazando a su esposo.

-Las nueve, los dos vuelos- Yoshimoto haría cualquier cosa por sus hijas y mas si una de ellas no quería saber de uno de sus invitados.

-¿Recogerlas a que hora?- pregunto Yami

-A las nueve aterriza su avión- contesto Sanae, sintiendo en su pecho algo raro, como presintiendo algo que sucedería y tal vez no le gustaría. O quizás era por el esfuerzo de correr tanto, no le pondría atención. Se levanto directo al baño, se ducharía y volvería a la cama fresca para dormir.

Sin saber lo que le esperaba en la mañana.

.

Correr cada mañana temprano era su rutina diaria. Y no la dejaría aunque tuviera 60 años, lo cual aun no tenía, todavía era joven y galante, sexy y hermosos, una combinación perfecta para él y conquistar chicas preciosas, porque a diferencia de todos él aun no conocía a la mujer que lo amarrara y sabía nunca conocería, por que si el día llegara a suceder sería el día en que Genzo Wakabayashi dejara de ser un mujeriego y se volvería en monje. Bostezo mientras seguía corriendo, junto con los chicos se habían ido tarde del campo, claro después de tratar de alcanzar a aquellas jóvenes que corrían como si el Diablo fuera detrás de ellas, no había sido intención de ellos asustarlas, mas bien de Ishizaki. Taro había tratado de buscarlas para que no les pasara algo malo pero se les fue de la vista y no volvió con nadie. Pero quien en su sano juicio se sentiría tranquilo en plena noche oscura con un grupo de jóvenes, guapos y famosos lo cual ellas no sabían, que les gritaban incluso si el fuera mujer se asustaría. Aunque si fuera mujer no cabía la mas remota idea que sería demasiado sexy y hermosa para los hombres.

Sacudió su cabeza, que tonterías pensaba, quizás usar mucho la gorra, incluso para ir al baño, le tenía las neuronas echa polvo.

Su camino de regreso, volvió a pasar por el campo, en su ida había escuchado a niños jugar y quizás aun estuviera y seguro se encontraría a Ozora, ese chico amaba mas el fútbol que a una mujer, nunca se le había visto una, incluso pensaba o era gay, lo cual no creía porque no se veía interesado en ningún hombre, o era asexual, ese quizás era mas lógico que la anterior. Y creyéndose un vidente, tal como había pensado, se encontró a Tsubasa, cerca del campo, quien de seguro estaba corriendo y paro al ver algo interesante. Se acerco a él y ser espectador de un partido de niños. Mas sus sorpresa fue ver el campo vació a excepción de dos personas con dos balones jugando pero mas que nada su asombro era que esas dos personas eran mujeres. Mujeres que pateaban con diversión el balón pero solo una de ellas lo hacía bien. A la par de Ozora, quien ni en cuenta de su presencia, observaba perplejo y embobado.

Genzo, las escuchaba reír, corrían juntas pero una de ellas era rápida la otra parecía fuera de forma, pero tenía un excelente cuerpo que se marcaba con ese pants deportivo y su blusa blanca de mangas, y su gorra que tapaba su rostro y evitaba ver sus hermosos rostros. Mas quien llamo su atención fue la mas alegre y que parecía presionar a la otra.

-Estoy fuera de forma- le informo.

-Hay hermanita, no hacer ejercicios por dos años te ha dejado débil. Pero tu metabolismo es raro.

-¿Porque?

-Te he visto comer, las tres porciones de cía, helado en la tarde, bizcochos en la noche y algún que otro chocolate y no has engordado. Quizás se deba a tu genealogía con..

-Ni lo digas...- le corto.

-De acuerdo, pero has tiros así volverás de nuevo a tener tu nivel de entrenamiento- le tiro un balón.

Suspirando por enésima vez, pateo el balón directo a la red. Era divertido lo sabía...

-Oye Yami ¿que hora es?- habían salido temprano de casa, 5 de la mañana para ser exactos. Y tenía algo de sueño.

-Las siete ¿porque?-

Sanae se afligió... si no llegaban a tiempo al desayuno y a tiempo al aeropuerto, empezarían el día con un mal pie.

-Si no estamos a tiempo para el desayuno y si no estamos a tiempo para recogerla, se molestaran.-

Yami gimió, ¿porque le pasaba eso a ellas? -Si no estamos a tiempo nos gritara o mas bien nos matara. Te voy a extrañar

-Deja el dramatismo y vamonos ahora.

No escuchaban de que hablaban pero parecían afligidas. Mas lo importante era que no los habían visto. Pero les llamaban la atención.  
Tsubasa, sonreía, no había visto en mucho tiempo a una mujer que le gustara el fútbol como a ellos. Porque de todas las que llego a conocer, ninguna tocaba un balón, sabía lo que ellas hacían le coqueteaban, se vestían atrevidamente para llamar su atención. Podían ser de una belleza extravagante y aun así no llamaban su atención. Sin embargo esa chica que jugaba con el balón y sonreía, lo único que veía sus labios, le llamaba la atención, le hacía recordar 10 años atrás, con aquella niña misteriosa.

Ambas voltearon a su izquierda, de nuevo topándose con hombres que las miraban, uno que llevaba gorra verde y negro y el otro simplemente las veía. Mas Sanae creía reconocer a uno de ellos. Yami sin embargo de nuevo le entro el miedo, tomo su balón especial, tomo la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo, de nuevo, con la única diferencia de llevar arrastrando consigo a su hermana. Quien trataba de no tropezar y caerse.

-Se han asustado- Tsubasa reacciono ante la voz de su amigo. ¿En que momento llego Genzo? ¿cuanto había visto?

-No te escuche venir- estaba algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto observando a dos mujeres. se puso algo rojo de las mejillas.

-Y yo que creí era asexual- le palmeo la espalda, pues había visto en su mirada que le llamaba mas una de las jóvenes que el balón. Entonces no era ni gay, ni asexual, entonces ¿bisexual?

-¿Que?- había escuchado bien ¿asexual? ¿así lo veían todos? era cierto que escuchaba rumores de personas que decían el podría ser gay, algo gracioso, pero que su propio amigo pensara eso de él era algo... ¿eso pensaban todos de él?

-Nada capitán, vamos- volvieron al edificio.

.

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio_

Bien, estaban ahí esperando que apareciera y así marcharse de un lugar tan bullista y escapar de cualquier persona que las pudiera reconocer.

Yoshimoto, Nojiko y Mikami, los tres estaban en una parte del aeropuerto esperando que las personas, las cuales invitaron sin decirles a sus hijas, salieran de alguna puerta.

Estiraban el cuello para ver si los encontraban, tan fastidiosos era que no supiera donde están y mas cuando las personas se le quedaban viendo, ¿existiría algún lugar donde nadie lo conociera? Difícil pregunta, porque ambos eran conocidos y muy queridos por las personas. Incluso por algunas mujeres...

Su rostro estoico, una mirada que dejaría frío a cualquiera y desmayadas a algunas mujeres, por algo le decían solo "cyborg" ya no era tanto eso, gracias a su maestro le había quitado un poco lo amargado.  
Su maestro sin embargo parecía ido, buscaba a todo su alrededor, ¿desesperado? quizás. Solamente quería saber si sería bien recibido. A lo lejos pudo ver a tres personas que conocía bien. Con media sonrisa y tratando de cubrirse el rostro, llego hasta ellos.

-Buenos días, Roberto- Nojiko fue la primera en hablar. Le agradaba el hombre pues lo conocía de hacía años. Y a pesar de todo no lo rechazaba.

-Hola Nojiko, Moto- le gustaba abreviar el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Bienvenido Roberto y tu también Santana-

-Gracias señores Nakazawa-

-Que malos modales tenemos. Roberto, Santana, él es el señor Mikami, entrenador de la selección de Japón.-

-Mucho gusto- saludo Santana.

Mikami sonrió, pero sabía a lo que ellos venían a pasar unos meses y visitar a algunos amigos y personas importantes.

-Sanae, en que lugar debe estar- Yami no veía a nadie.

-Ya debería de estar aquí- fue la contestación que ella dio.

En la puerta B-68 dos personas salían, ambos molestos por cosas diferentes. Uno porque el avión se había retrasado y otro porque lo habían llevado a la fuerza. ¿Que poder tenían las mujeres para convencer tan fácil?

-Apúrate, ya han de estarnos esperando- refunfuño muchas cosas- el maldito avión tenía que retrasarse, detesto esa línea-

-Mira que emocionado estoy- dijo con sarcasmo. Solo de pensar con quien se encontraría, sabía sería su perdición.

-Ahí esta- señalo Sanae, pero asombrada de que esa persona viniera acompañada de nada menos que el juguete favorito de su hermana.

Se tapo la boca para no gritar, su juguete venía ahí. Quedaron frente a frente.

-Karl Heinz Schneider- murmuro Yami- cuanto te extrañe.

Eso era el Karma quien le devolvía toda las cosas malas que le hizo, y las cuales ahora quería remediar. Porque el mundo estaba en su contra, que tanto mal había echo. ¿merecía tener a una loca frente a él? La respuesta era afirmativa y el quería negarlo. Gimió en bajo al sentirla saltar en sus brazos, esa mujer era una hiperactiva, parecía no quedarse quieta nunca lo martirizaba como el Diablo martirizaría a los condenados. La persona que venía con él, era una joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos avellanados, de la estatura de Sanae.

-Hola Sanae- abrazo a su amiga.

-Hola Moka- abrazo mientras reía y compadecía a Karl.

-Ya bájate de una vez- era una garrapata de tamaño humano. Yami reía a todo pulmón haciendo llamar la atención de varios que al ver al alemán, el conocido jugador del Bayern Munich. el guapo y sexy jugador para algunas chicas que lo veían. Pronto supo que serían acorralados si no se movían.

-Es hora de correr- anunció Moka. Tomo la mano de Sanae y Yami, la pelirroja del rubio y sin siquiera saber como fueron jalados evitando a mas de una multitud. Incluso a periodistas que los siguieron al verlos. Era una persecución de vida o muerte para Karl, pero divertida para Moka y Yami, Sanae no decía nada solamente jadeo al ser jalada y correr.

Los camarografos los seguía, grabando su gran escape, el cual era televisado por todo el mundo.  
Algunos también notaron la presencia del entrenador brasileño y el jugador del mismo origen. Yoshimoto sabía había visto una melena rubia y una castaña, juntos con otras dos muy conocidas. No sabían que venían, pero entonces ahí estaba la sazón de la aventura. Los dos brasileños y los dos alemanes serían el ingrediente especial para esos meses que estarían ahí.

En las instalaciones del estadio Ajinomoto, varios miembros de la selección, sentados en la habitación de entretenimiento, como le llamaban, observaban la TV plasma de 55 pulgadas. Ryu cambiaba al no encontrar nada bueno, hasta que llego al canal donde transmitían un reportaje especial. En el cual nadie pasaba desapercibido. Se veía a la cámara correr entre la multitud de varias mujeres, las cuales gritaban el nombre de Schneider...  
Genzo presto atención. ¿Acaso hablaban de Karl Heinz Schneider que él conocía? Si era sí ¿que hacía en Japón? El cabello rubio del jugador apareció seguida de gritos de Schneider pidiendo que lo dejaran en paz, mas lo curioso era la persona que le tenía tomada la mano y lo jalaba y la que jalaba a esa persona y la que iba a la par. Cuatro tipos de cabello se veían. Lo graciosos era ver al alemán gritar, queriendo parar mas no podía. El rostro de la mujer quien lo tomaba de la mano fue enfocado por 5 segundos. Genzo admitía la hermosura de esa mujer, su cabello el cual parecía el fuego mismo, unos ojos grandes y expresivos, una sonrisa tierna y linda... sacudió su cabeza al instante ¿que le sucedía?

Los cuatro desaparecieron de las cámaras los habían perdido, pero eso no evito la enfocación a escondidas, según la reportera, de otras personas también importantes.

-_Lo que estamos viendo, es real- _Kojiro rodó los ojos, todos sabían que lo era, lo estaban viendo, ¿acaso le faltaban neuronas al cerebro de esa mujer?- _estamos enfocando a dos personas muy famosas en el deporte del Fútbol, quienes están acompañados de tres personas mas. Son Roberto Hongo, el aún entrenador de la selección Brasileña junto con uno de sus jugadores, el llamado "cyborg del fútbol" Carlos Santana, junto a él, el entrador Tatsou Mikami. _

Tsubasa fue el primero en sorprenderse de esa aparición, hacía 3 años que no veía a Roberto, y el que estuviera en Japón le alegraba mucho. Además le sorprendía a presencia de Santana, mas no le molestaba, ambos eran buenos amigos, a pesar de sus asperezas que tuvieron.

-Oye Tsubasa Roberto esta de regreso, eso debe ser maravilloso ¿no crees?- dijo Ryu estuvo a punto de agregar algo más y la televisión lo interrumpió.

-_Según nos hemos enterado, las dos personas no identificada hace unos momentos. Son Yoshimoto y Nojiko Nakazawa, Yoshimoto es el nuevo presidente de la directiva de fútbol de Japón, ha venido para dar apoyo a la selección sub-23 y su próxima ida al mundial de Brasil. Él y su familia, su esposa e hijas, estarán viviendo aquí en Tokio..._

-Esa mujer es exasperante- hablo Kojiro.

No todos estuvieron de acuerdo y dos estaban pensativos.

Genzo recordando el rostro de la mujer pelirroja e iba con Schneider. ¿Que hacía él aquí en Japón? _¿Vendría a visitarme? Pero que dices Genzo, ni que Schneider estuviera enamorado de ti... aunque no dudo que alguien se haya enamorado de mi... soy todo un galán de telenovelas. Y el mejor portero..._ pensaba.

Tsubasa por otro lado pensaba en la llegada de Robert. Lo iría a buscar, quería saber de él, como le iba en el equipo de Brasil, y ¿que hacía ahí? Quizás le pediría un entrenamiento privado, para mejorar sus tiros, solo esperaba que él aceptara. Presentía que serían unos emocionante meses.


	3. La fiesta

_Se presentó el río acompañado de invitados inusuales _  
_conocidos que no venían en son de paz_

Ese tipo de eventos no era lo suyo ¿que hacía ahí? Roberto no había pedido su compañía, pero el simplemente quería conocer mas de cerca a ella, esa joven de la cual tanto hablaba y le daba mas curiosidad, solo la había visto un par de veces y de lejos, no la trato y mucho menos sabía como se llamaba. Eso él sabía era mentira, porque si la conocía, si la había tratado pero eso Roberto no lo sabía. Y a pesar de mostrar un aspecto serio y sin demostrar que no le importaba nada, por dentro quería ver a su maestro hacer tonterías, se divertiría viendo todo.

Roberto se encontraba algo nervioso, no sabía cual sería su reacción o si sabía de su llegada, pero con los periodistas que estuvieron en el aeropuerto seguro ella ya estaría enterada.

La fiesta para presentar a Yoshimoto Nakazawa, había empezado, toda la selección de Japón se encontraba ahí. La directiva, las asistentes, el personal medico. Algunos periodistas. También se encontraban Roberto Hongo y Carlos Santana quienes llegaban en esos momentos, llamando la atención de los periodistas, haciendo que pasara desapercibido un rubio alemán junto con una joven de cabello castaño, ambos buscando a dos jóvenes que de seguro se estarían escondiendo.  
Bueno casi era así, solo una de ellas se estaba escondiendo la otra hacía compañía y es que lo había visto entrar y no quería que la vieran.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a escondernos Sanae?-

-Hasta que encuentre una solución.

Ambas estaban en el baño de mujeres, sentadas en el lavado. En el cual entraron Yayoi y Yoshiko, quienes al ver a las jóvenes se les hizo raro. Yayoi las miro tímidamente. Sanae les mostró una sonrisa acogedora para no hacer incomoda aquella situación. Yami quería ir a la fiesta y ver a su apreciado juguete tenía tantas ganas de divertirse pero su hermana podía ser a veces olvidadiza de las regañas de sus padres.

-Cuando te decidas hacer presencia, ahí estaré junto a ti. Por ahora iré a ver a mi juguete-

-Yami, deja en paz a Karl, pareces torturadora con todo lo que le haces.-

-Yo hago simplemente lo correcto para él...- se bajo del lavabo dejándola sola- algún día tendrás que darle la cara... Anego

-No me llames así- el reclamo no fue escuchado por la pelirroja, que salió con rapidez burlándose de su hermana.

Se había ido antes de que le gritara, hacía mucho tiempo atrás le llamaban así, pero ya no y no le gustaba que le recordaran aquel nombre. Todo había cambiado, ya no era la misma, aunque aun le gustaba vestir con comodidad y solo parra eventos como ese se vestía elegante y deslumbrante como su madre decía. Suspiro con desgano, no quería salir quería quedarse ahí para siempre, no, solamente hasta que la fiesta terminara.

Yayoi quien acompaño a Yoshiko a los sanitarios observaba a la joven mujer recargarse en el espejo, parecía angustiada y fastidiada. Quizás necesitaba ayuda, se podría sentir mal y podría pasar algo malo ¿ o no?

-¿Estas bien?- se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

Observo a la joven que preguntaba, su rostro se notaba preocupado a pesar de intentar esconder y que ella fuera una desconocida ¿podrían existir personas tan buenas?

-Si... Gracias- mostró una sonrisa amable y aun se le notaba que algo le molestaba.

-¿Segura?- admiraba la persistencia de la joven, le regalo una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Si, de verdad, gracias- se bajo del lavabo, sacudiendo un poco su vestido de cintura baja con detalles de macramé color crema, portando unas zapatillas de salón negras, él cual la hacía lucir un poco mas alta. Hizo una pequeña mueca de saberse sola, su hermana la había dejado a su suerte y lo que menos quería era mostrarse o al revés, no quería verlo- Ahora como saldré- se dijo en voz alta lo que creyó decir en su mente.

Yoshiko al verla no entendía nada. Yayoi parecía un poco angustiada. Pero ¿porque?

-¿alguien te acosa?- pregunto Yayoi.

Sanae sonrió nerviosa, nadie la acosaba, bueno de su punto de vista, pero quizás de otra persona fuera diferente. Si lo pensaba mejor, no sería digno decir algo así, tampoco era tan mala para acusar a una persona inocente. Bufo exasperada, como desearía poder mentir y no dejar mal a nadie.

-No- negó. Yoshiko no creía eso algo debía pasar para que ella se viera nerviosa. Así que pediría ayuda Matsuyama y ella iría en medio de las dos.

-Iras con nosotras, vamos- no pudo negarse, nunca había encontrado con chicas tan buenas decididas a ayudarla sin conocerla.

Salieron de los baños, directo buscando al grupo de sus amigos y sus novios. Matsuyama, Jun y Taro estaban juntos hablando, dirigiéndose a ellos.

En otro lado del salón, Roberto al ver a quien buscaba se dirigió a él. Con una sonrisa se acerco a saludarlos.

-Yoshimoto, Nojiko ¿como les va?- Santana no podía creer que tuviera otro saludo.

-Buenas noches Roberto, ¿estas disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Si Nojiko, aunque yo quisiera saber si...

-No se donde están Roberto, desaparecieron- fue rápido en su respuesta.

-Me detesta ¿cierto?- no podía quejarse por ello, ni siquiera podía enojarse.

-Solo dale tiempo Roberto, te aseguro que entenderá- Nojiko trataba de apoyarlo, no era bueno verlos desanimado.

Nojiko trato de ubicar a sus hijas mas a la única que encontró fue a Yami, quien parecía estar molestando al rubio alemán. Su hija parecía que le encantaba molestarlo, a veces creyó que ella estaba enamorada de Schneider pero estaba equivocada su hija solo le gustaba atormentarlo nada más pero a ella como le gustaba molestarlos. Con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió a ellos. Yoshimoto podía jurar que sus esposa se comportaba como una adolescente.

.

Tsubasa junto a Genzo reían de la pelea entre Ryu y Yukari parecían una pareja rara pero se amaban tal y como era. En otro grupo Yayoi presentaba a Sanae a pesar de todas las presentaciones no quiso dar su nombre, conformándose con Anego.

-Y ¿con quien vienes?- pregunto Taro con amabilidad. Podía decir que no podía tratar de ignorar esa pregunta, el chico tenía un rostro tan inocente y era imposible ignorarlo.

-Con mi hermana.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- pregunto Yoshiko

Ahora si estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Eres una asistente?

-Yo... eh... estaré en el área... de ... ayudante del doctor.-

A pesar de sus titubeos le creyeron. El nerviosismo empezaba a aumentar, no le gustaban tantas preguntas debían dejar de hacerlo.

Lo que le incomodo un poco mas fue que mas personas se agregaran al grupo, notando que dos de ellos eran las mismas personas de esa mañana en el campo. El chico de cabello negro y el de la gorra, preguntándose si alguna vez se la quitaba. Lo que le daba una idea de no hacerlo.

Pero incluso lo peor era que "él" estaba con sus padres, ahora si debía escapar y buscar a su hermana. Debía buscar una excusa.

-Oh Dios- exclamo asombrada, llamando la atención de sus compañeros- acaso ese no es Pierre LeBlanc-

Todos voltearon a ver donde su dedo señalaba, la puerta de entrada, incluso las demás personas a sus alrededores, también quienes se acercaban a ellos, quienes voltearon por seguirlos.

-¿donde?- pregunto Jun quien al voltearla a ver, noto que ya no estaba- ¿Anego?

.

Schneider se creía desmayar en cualquier instante. Esa pelirroja era insufrible, ¿acaso por eso lo llevo Moka a Japón?

Yami sin embargo disfrutaba de hostigar al rubio. Moka por otro lado solo reía de verlo hacer caras. Extrañaba todo esto desde que sus amigas se habían mudado, bueno aunque viajaban a cada instante. Pero en esos meses que estarían ahí los disfrutaría.

-Vamos Schniii- dijo haciendo mimos al rubio- solo un vaso de ponche, nada mas

-No- no alzaba la voz para no hacer un espectáculo ahí- ve tu por él.

-Oh vamos mi rubiecito hermosos o quieres que les de a todos los reporteros y revistas tus fotos de cuando eras bebe y no tenías pañal- Schneider palideció, solo eso le faltaba chantaje. Moka no paraba de reír, amaba a Yami por extorsionista con el rubio, y le gustaba verlo a él sufriendo.

-Demonios- farfullo Karl, esas dos mujeres lo tenían en sus manos. Nada de eso sucedería si su madre no le hubiera enseñado nada a la pelirroja.

-Tu madre viene ahí- musito Moka cerca de Yami.

Karl no sabía si temer o no, Nojiko llevaba un rostro serio y una sonrisa divertida, podría ir a salvarlo o a aumentar su locura. Ya había pensado que en la familia Nakazawa Nojiko y Yami eran las mas raras, Yoshimoto y Sanae los cuerdos, un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Pediría auxilio cuando ya llegara a su limite.

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos hacían una linda pareja- la cara de desconcierto de Karl era la mejor imagen para ella- Karl tan lindo y el mejor novio de mi hija-

Ahogándose con su propia saliva entendió que no tenía salvación. _Dios... ¿porque me las enviaste? _ pensó.

-Señora no somos novios- trato de mantener calma. Había pensado que ir a Japón serían como vacaciones, porque las necesitaba pero Dios y el destino no pensaban de la misma manera.

-Eres un amor cariño, tan amble y caballeroso. Todo un ejemplar novio- Nojiko le guiño un ojo- es una lastima que este casada, porque tu eres mi tipo ideal- su rostro pasaba de blanco a rojo, esas mujeres lo matarían de tanto estrés y nerviosismo, sabía que estaba jugando pero si alguien lograba escucharla malinterpretaría todo y no quería conocer la furia de Yoshimoto.

-No diga esas cosas- murmuro bajito, no dudaba que la mujer era hermosa a pesar de ser mayor que él, pero eso no significaba que le seguiría la corriente que dirían de él en la prensa si se enteraran. "Karl Heinz Schneider anda de amante con Nojiko Nakazawa, una mujer que le dobla la edad" prefería que lo llamaran engreído y egocéntrico a eso.

Genzo observaba aquella escena, estaba orgulloso de Schneider por tener a tres mujeres junto a él, y cada uno parecía interesado en su persona. Él también quería tener un grupo de tres mujeres, también una mujer adulta que estuviera interesado en él y así echarle en cara a sus amigos que él era el mas sexy jugador y deseado de todo el mundo. Al ver a los pocos reporteros dirigirse hacía el alemán fue divertido. Parecía entrar en pánico, era una lastima, quería ver quien era una de las tantas chicas que no podía verle el rostro, solo algunos mechones de cabello rojo.

Nojiko sonrió nerviosa, la prensa estaba a su alrededor junto a su hija, la amiga de este y el pobrecito alemán que era utilizado como un títere para sus diversiones. Moka y Yami buscaban una forma de alejar a esas personas, eran tan entrometidas en asuntos que no eran de ellos y mas cuando se trataba de Schneider. Yami tuvo una idea.

-Oh Dios mio- exclamo fuerte con emoción y adrenalina llamando la atención, no solo de los reporteros si no también de las demás personas- no puede ser, es ... es... es...- todos esperaban a que dijera algo, terminara su oración- es... Pierre LeBlanc - chillo como cualquier fanatica de Pierre lo haría al verlo. Cámaras y entrevistadoras corrieron hacía la entrada, cada cabeza se giro para ver. Era emocionante saber que el jugador francés estaba ahí haciendo presencia.

Karl respiro aliviado, Nojiko felicito a su hija, Moka sonreía divertida. Yami tomo la mano de Karl y Moka sacándolos del salón, dejando solo a Nojiko quien fue hacía su esposo quien solo meneaba la cabeza a los lados solo imaginando el alboroto que causo su hija con tal mentira...

_Francia__..._

Estornudo por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos, rasco su nariz ¿quien estaba hablando de él? El chico rubio de ojos azules por el que las chicas mueren, el mediocampista ofensivo y capitán de la selección de Francia. Debajo de él se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros acostada boca abajo desnuda de pies a cabeza, solamente cubriéndose con una toalla la parte de abajo. Volteo a ver al rubio francés.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto al verlo.

-Alguien parece hablar de mi- dijo con aires de importancia y con una elegancia fina, que conquistaría y dejaría fascinada a cualquier mujer, cualquiera menos quien la que estaba junto a él.

-Si si claro, deja de perder el tiempo y sigue- se acomodo esperando la continuación de su acto.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de la joven, acariciando con delicadeza y sexualidad. Acariciando cada parte sin dejar una olvidada, la quería complacer y dejar bien puesto su orgullo masculino. Sintió el estremecimiento de su compañera. Estaba haciéndolo bien para ser su primera vez, quizás lo hiciera mejor la segunda y la tercera, y las que seguían. Escucho su ronroneo haciéndolo temblar de la emoción, sin fijarse que una de sus manos tomo un movimiento equivocado haciendo un leve golpe que sintió ella.

-Pierre- lo llamo con voz sensual

-¿Dime?- su voz era igual.

-Hazlo bien, te metiste a una apuesta conmigo y las has perdido. Así que trata de darme bien el masaje. O te lo duplicare- amenazo con suave voz.

Pierre suspiro molesto. Ella se acomodo en la cama de masajes. Volvió a poner sus suaves manos en la espalda de ella haciendo un masaje suave, era la primera vez que lo hacía ya parecía tener un poco de problemas, pero una apuesta es una apuesta y se debe pagar, ahora sabía que no volvería hacerlo con ella.

De nuevo volvió a estornudar ¿quien estaba hablando de él?

_Japón..._

Yami reía divertida al haber escapado de tantas personas. Por el momento Schneider lo agradecía pues detestaba tener a tantos reporteros sobre él y mas cuando estaba la pelirroja con el.

Tsubasa reía divertido junto a sus amigos al ver a los reporteros como locos atosigando a uno de los invitados a esa fiesta, pensando que era el francés que tanto señalo una de las invitadas. Lo cual no entendía porque lo había echo. Aunque ahora que lo veía bien todo, Jun, Hikaru, Taro, Yoshiko y Yayoi dijeron lo mismo de otra joven, la cual de pronto había desaparecido. Si que era raro eso.  
Sin embargo el estaba aburrido y sin decir nada desapareció de la vista de sus amigos, aunque sin darse cuenta minutos después fue seguido por Genzo, Jun, Hikaru y Taro.

Su camino era directo al campo, no podía vivir sin verlo, y jugar en el, estaba cumpliendo cada día su sueño, jugar y ser el mejor. Aunque claro sabía parecían otros rivales buenos pero era como un reto para él. Un reto divertido y enigmático. Y no importaba cuando pensara en el fútbol y el balón, ahora mismo sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por otras imágenes, unas de esa mañana en aquel campo, le llamaba mucho la atención aquello. Recibir el aire con aroma de césped, su campo, su hogar, risas, ¿risas?

Cerca de donde estaba él, había un grupito pequeño, 3 mujeres y un hombre y reconocía al hombre, un rubio alemán. Parecían divertirse mas lo que llamo su atención, toda. Fue la joven de cabello negro corto, con un vestido color crema, quien se quitaba unas zapatillas negras dejándolas en el césped y jugando con el balón. A pesar de ser pequeños movimientos por el poco movimiento que le daba su vestido, la pudo reconocer. Era la misma joven de la mañana. Sin duda no se equivocaba, era ella. Ahora podía ver su rostro, era hermosa.

En un pequeño mal golpe en el balón por no poder estirar bien la pierna, este tomo un rumbo hacía su lado izquierdo, sonreía por su equivocación pero al ver la dirección del balón se dio cuenta de algo. Había una persona ahí y esta al parecer no se había dado cuenta de golpe que recibiría en cualquier momento.

La pelota golpeo su frente poniendo atención a su alrededor.

-Lo siento mucho ¿estas bien?- Sanae se acerco a él, apenada por el accidente.

-Si, no dolió- le sonrió calmadamente.

Él se le hacía conocido, no porque fuera un jugador, porque sabía lo era. Sino ese rostro sentía haberlo visto algunos años atrás...

Ojos café y ojos avellanados se entrelazaron, se veían sin poder evitarlo, había un magnetismo entre ellos mas no lo notaban o no sabían identificarlo. Sanae lo observaba de pies a cabeza, con ese traje negro que él portaba lo hacía verse sexy y podía imaginar lo bien entrenado que estaba en sus brazos y músculos. Esos ojos café eran tan conocidos e inolvidables pero no los recordaba. Por su parte Tsubasa admiraba la figura de la joven mujer frente a él, esos ojos avellanados y ese cabello corto negro. El vestido la hacía ante sus ojos hermosa. No podía creer que él, Tsubasa Ozora, quien su mundo era el fútbol y aun lo seguía siendo, ella le hiciera olvidarse de ello por ahora.

Moka sonreía feliz, al fin su amiga había mostrado interés en alguien, ya que el último, a quien no quería recordar ni siquiera su nombre, era un desagradable ante sus ojos. Ninguno de los tres hizo algún movimiento para interrumpir, sin embargo otros fueron quienes los sacaron de su trance sonrojandolos.

-Vaya Ozora, no te imaginaba como todo un galán- exclamo Hikaru tratando de molestarlo.

-¿De que hablas Matsuyama?- a veces Ozora parecía alguien que no sabe nada.

-Sigue siendo el mismo- exclamo Jun. Haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Quien es tu amiga Tsubasa?- pregunto Genzo con una sonrisa sensual dirigida a ella. Sin percatarse de los demás.

-Ahhh... ella... es que...- ni siquiera sabía quien era o como se llamaba.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Yami había salido en defensa de su hermana al verla con tantos hombres. Miro a todos, cada uno era jugador de Japón, incluso el de la gorra quien parecía haberse comido su propia lengua. Mas ella no le presto tanta atención a él.

-Señorita nosotros somos los seleccionados para el equipo sub-23 de japón- Genzo saco toda su caballería, había reconocido a la joven, era la misma que vio por la Tv en las noticias- permitame presentarme soy Genzo Wakabayashi. Un placer... -dejo el suspenso para que ella dijera su nombre.

-Todo un casanova ¿cierto Genzo?- Schneider llego con ellos también.

-Schneider ¿que haces en Japón?- con una sonrisa disimulo su molestia por el alemán y su interrupción.

-Muy bien Genzo ¿como estas?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que linda noche no creen- Taro trato de aligar el ambiente entre esos dos.

-Oigan cálmense- exclamo Moka saliendo detrás de Schneider, quien la había empujado para hablar con Genzo- no armen una pelea-

-Ella tiene razón, cálmense amigos- Taro apoyo a Moka.

-Oye...- hablo Hikaru viendo a Sanae- Tu eres Anego.

Sanae suspiro con cansancio, en cambio su hermana, el rubio y su amiga quedaron con la boca abierta, quedando en un silencio incomodo para los japoneses que no entendía la reacciones de ellos tres.

-¿Como sabes que se llama Anego?- pregunto Yami a Hikaru... con mucho interés.

-Ella nos dijo- contesto Taro.

-¿creí que odiabas ese nombre?- le susurro a su hermana.

-Él estaba ahí buscándome y no iba a darles mi nombre para que me encontrara- le susurro de regreso.

En unos segundos tanto como Genzo y Yami se voltearon a ver, inspeccionándose detenidamente, detalladamente. Hasta recordar donde se habían visto.

-Tú eres el pervertido de la gorra-

-Tu eres la chica asustada-

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sanae rió bajito junto con Ozora quien al escucharla reír sonrió mucho más.

-Soy Tsubasa- se presento dejando a aquellos dos siguieran acusándose uno al otro. Sanae tomo la mano que este le daba.-¿te llamas Anego?

-Mucho gusto Tsubasa- le sonrió- y si... por ahora- susurro lo último.

-Sabes jugar ¿cierto?- no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Eh... si- ¿donde había visto ese rostro antes? por mas que hacía memoria no se acordaba en esos momentos. Lo mismo le pasaba a Tsubasa.

_Brasil... 6 años atrás..._

__No podía creer que estuviera en el estadio donde entrenaban los Brancos de Sao Paulo su padre tenía razón al decir que se emocionaría al ir a Brasil. Además volvería a ver a Hongo, era como su ídolo lo admiraba, por él es quien ella había adquirido la pasión del fútbol. Además si se encontraba ahí era porque el mismo la había citado. Pero ya llevaba mas de una hora esperándolo y el no aparecía. Su único entretenimiento en esos momentos era su balón, el mismo con el cual ella nació y nunca lo dejaría. Suspiro sentándose en la grama esperaría un poco mas o si no se iría al hotel donde estaban sus padres y su hermana.

Ese día descansaba no había entrenamiento, pero iba rumbo a la cancha junto a su amigo Pepe. Debía admitir lo que decían de el era un compulsivo por el balón un obsesionado por el fútbol pero quien no lo era. Pepe ya no lo siguió quedándose hablando con una chica que vio al llegar al estadio, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, aconsejándole a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo, consiguiera una novia.

Cuando entro a la cancha, sonrió de felicidad, no podría vivir sin el, ni su balón ni sus jugadas. Al entrar un poco más diviso a alguien sentado a mitad del campo, jugando con las manos con un balón. Con su respectiva sonrisa, de saber podía, un poco, competir se acerco a esa persona.  
Se dejo caer hacía atrás, el clima era cálido con brisa refrescante. Respiro el aire del lugar, llenando sus pulmones.

-Hola- grito al saber no estaba sola y había alguien ahí. Era una chica, ahora sabía. La vio levantarse, portando un pants azul, playera blanca y una gorra blanco con rosa. Cabello corto, ojos avellanados.-Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-Lo siento por gritar- sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Había echo el ridículo al gritar por nada, solo era uno de los jugadores.

Al verse al rostro, ambos recordaron cuando tenían 12 años, aquella vez en Shizuoka. Era él niño que la confundió con otro niño, era la niña que estaba haciendo tecniquitas sola, y compartieron unos momentos de juego.

-Eres tu- dijeron ambos.

-No te olvide, te lo dije- sonrió Tsubasa, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Nos volvimos a ver- si cuando niño le pareció lindo, ahora le parecía bello. Era una cabeza mas alta que ella y aun seguía jugando. Incluso podía decir que él era uno de los jugadores del equipo de los Brancos. Incluso podría conocer a Roberto y tal vez podría decirle donde esta él.

-Aun juegas, me alegra ver eso

-Me gusta jugar- contesto.- aun.

-¿vives aquí?- recordaba que ella, ese día que la conoció, se estaba mudando. Entonces se había ido a vivir a Sao Paulo, Brasil.

-No, mi padre viajo por trabajo, estamos de paso.

-Quería ver la cancha ¿cierto?- asintió- a mi también me gusta verla, sentirla. Es maravillosa jugar en ella, controlar el balón...- sonrió al verlo hablar de fútbol, a ella le gustaba pero no hablaba solo de eso, sabía existían otros temas, y a veces podían aburrir a otras personas si solo hablaban de ello. Pero no le importo lo escuchaba con atención, porque admitiéndolo le gustaba el chico.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabía que él le hablaba de sus amigos, compañeros de equipo de un chico llamado Pepe y de como quería seguir superándose en la cancha mejorar, hubiera seguido escuchándolo, Pero vio a quien tanto esperaba, la llamaba para irse a algún lugar que seguro le enseñaría o ir a comer con sus padres. Feliz seguiría escuchándolo, mas no podía.

-... Pepe se quedo afuera con una muchacha, yo seguí, quería practicar un poco, extrañaba la cancha y mi balón.-

-Vaya- murmuro sonriendo y con toda la amabilidad que ella tenía se excuso- Me tengo que ir, quizás otro día nos veamos.

De nuevo ella se iba como la primera vez... -Nos volveremos a ver, lo se.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ninguno de los dos pidió su nombre.

_En la actualidad..._

Ambos tuvieron el mismo recuerdo pasando por sus cabezas. Sorprendiéndose de haberse olvidado de ellos.

-Eres tu- ambos volvieron a decirlos al mismo tiempo.

¿Acaso era obra del destino encontrarse así? Sonriéndose siguieron obviando a Genzo y Yami, uno molestando al alemán y la otra defendiéndolo como fan que era de ella.

.

.

.


	4. Viajes al mismo destino

Su mirada pasaba de uno al otro.¿ No se daban cuenta? Eran tal para cual y si lo dijera en voz alta seguro ambos se le tirarían encima. Sin embargo era la verdad, lo era. Debían verlos, se peleaban uno por tratar de hacerlo quedar mal, lo cual nunca lograría y ella lo defendía, lo cual no agradecía tanto. Podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era su mayor fan, pero él lo único que quería era; se alejara de su persona.  
Pero al saber que no le harían caso solo los dejo pelearse y reír por dentro. Aunque los otros espectadores tenían una gota resbalando por la cabeza, ellos llamaban mucho la atención. Parecían que se conocieran desde hacía años, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado 30 minutos.

-¡Basta ya!- ambos sin ponerse de acuerdo pararon esa batalla verbal. Se admiraron de ver al calmado, paciente y siempre feliz y tranquilo, Taro, gritar casi desesperado. De la joven castaña no sabían que decir, porque si apenas la acababan de conocer.

Genzo y Yami callaron, mas por el grito que por propia voluntad. Moka se había hartado de los gritos, esa pelea era de niños de Kinder. Lo que le hizo sorprenderse fue del joven el cual, como ella, gritaron. Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos y con medio sonrisa.

-No griten- pidió Yami.

-Deberían calmarse. Vaya Taro no creí que tu fueras a gritar- Genzo sonrió de medio lado.

-Si ustedes hubieran dejado de gritar y pelear como esposos de 40 años de matrimonio, entonces no hubiéramos gritado- expreso Moka.

-¿Casada? ¿Con este? Primero muerta- dijo Yami.

-Para muchas mujeres soy un buen candidato para esposo- se deleito Genzo.

-Si claro, para las ciegas o malos gustos-Yami se burlo de él.

-Sera posible que te parezca atractivo y no lo quieres reconocer- Jun, Hikaru y Taro, incluso Schneider, creían al portero japones muy presumido y con un gran ego.

-¿Tu atractivo? No le llegas a los talones a mi querido Karl- se apresuro a abraza al rubio alemán quien solo bufo, de nuevo lo estaba usando como ella quisiera. ¿porque no se la quitaba de encima? Chantaje, asi era.

-Tu alemán no es tan atractivo como yo, las mujeres se mueren mas por mi que por él.-

-Te equivocas- intervino Moka- se ha comprobado que existe un solo futbolista por él cual las mujeres mueren. Y es Pierre LeBlanc. Yo soy una de esas mujeres.

Taro frunció el ceño, ¿acaso tan guapo les parecía Pierre? A pesar del tiempo aun existía esa rivalidad entre ellos. Moka sonrió de haberlos dejado callados, al menos al chico trajeado y con gorra.

-Eso no me importa, para mi él mas importante es Schneider y apoyar su equipo el Bayern Munich.- Yami dijo.

-Yo también juego en el Bayern Munich- declaro Genzo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Yami. Schneider asintió- ¿Porque nunca te vi?- había pasado desapercibido si el japones jugaba o no en el equipo de su juguete favorito.

Genzo se preguntaba lo mismo.

Sanae y Tsubasa veían esa platica entretenidos, también veían la línea de atracción entre ellos dos, bueno solo ella, Tsubasa solo le parecí divertido que su amigos peleara mucho porque era raro lo que hacía. Pero él no se daba cuenta de nada.

Dentro, en la recepción para Yoshimoto, un brasileño se estiraba y observaba todo a su alrededor. Buscaba a una persona pero por mas que recorriera todo el lugar no había rastro de esa persona. Nojiko sonreía con dulzura observando a Roberto tratando de disimular su desilusión. Yoshimoto también lo noto, pero él no era la persona indicada para tratar de ayudar. El mismo había dicho tiempo atrás que no obligaría ni se entrometería en aquel suceso.

_3 años atrás Sao Paulo, Brasil__._

Estaba nervioso, se notaba por el tamborileo de sus dedos en la mesa del pequeño restorant, sentía emoción al mismo tiempo un aplastamiento en su interior. No podía dejar de recordar el motivo de esa reunión.

Llevaba tiempo buscando a alguien, y hacía una semana se entero donde y con quien estaba. Eso le produjo, miedo y estrés, porque no sabría como reaccionarían ellos, los mas importantes. Espero 10 minutos, para que ellos hicieran presencia. La pareja de esposos, estaba seria y contrariada. Sabrían que algún día, alguien llegaría con esa información.

-Hola Roberto-

-Nojiko, Yoshimoto- saludo los mas breve.

-Roberto estas al tanto de lo que has descubierto y por la rapidez de esta reunión creo que quieres saber si te permitiremos tratar con ella ¿cierto?- hablo Yoshimoto.

-No desconfió de ustedes, yo solo quiero saber, si ella no me odiara.

-Roberto, es ella quien lo decidirá, cuando lo sepa. También sera tu responsabilidad decírselo. Ella sabe suficiente, lo primordial. Pero lo demás recaerá en ti.- hablo Nojiko serena.

-Yo no sabría como decírselo. Temo su reacción, que me odie- Roberto tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida tenía demasiado miedo.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras Roberto, no te apresures, cuando lo creas correcto, entonces lo harás. Por el momento disfruta de su compañía, el tiempo te dirá cuando.

-Gracias Nojiko, Yoshimoto, por no enojarse o prohibirme estar cerca de ella.

-Tranquilo Roberto, soy padre, se lo que se siente cuando te enteres que lo eres por primera vez. Pero permitame decirte que no intervendré en nada, cuando tu le digas y pase lo que pase, no estaré del lado de nadie, no puedo prohibirte a ti tu paternidad, pero tampoco puedo obligarla a nada.

-Lo entiendo Yoshimoto, no puedo obligarte a elegir un bando.- Roberto lo comprendió.

Ahora solo era cuestión de él tomar la decisión y dar ese paso, el cual no sabía las consecuencias aun.

_Actualidad..._

Nojiko le daría una mano, ese enojo no debía durar por mucho tiempo, la conocía y sabía que ella no era rencorosa.

-Roberto, cariño ven conmigo- Roberto junto a Santana la siguieron fuera del salón. Yoshimoto sonrió les deseaba lo mejor.

-Nojiko... yo...-

-Tranquilo Roberto, ten paciencia, mucha paciencia.- aconsejo Nojiko.- Y tu Santana, quieres ver a mis hijas. ¿te gustan?-

Santana no demostró lo avergonzado que se sentía ante la pregunta de la mujer de Nakazawa, seguía con su rostro neutral y mostrando poco interés en lo que le rodeaba.

-Sus hijas son hermosas señora Nakazawa, pero solo las vería como unas jovencitas amables y cariñosas.- trato de escoger sus palabras.

-¿Así que no te parecen hermosas? o ¿No te gustan las mujeres?- Nojiko siempre se divertía con los futbolistas jóvenes. Eran tan fáciles de avergonzarlos. Santana palideció, esa mujer era de temer con sus preguntas.

-Señora, yo no quise decir eso, ni que me mal interpretara...- fue cortado por la risa divertida de Nojiko. Roberto trataba de no reír alto.

-Los futbolistas son tan divertidos- le dijo Nojiko.

Ella sabía donde estaban sus dos hijas. E iba por el camino correcto. Roberto no se sorprendió que la mujer conociera a sus hijas. Habían llegado al campo de fútbol, ahí estaban algunos integrantes del equipo de Japón, las hermanas Nakazawa y los dos alemanes invitados.

-Imaginan muchas cosas, nunca me fijaría en alguien que usa gorra en una fiesta de gala- escucharon la reconocida voz de Yamileth.

-Quisieras ser ella para estar cerca mió y sentirme- y la voz de Genzo.

-Agh... en esa cabeza sudada. Que asco-

Todos rieron ante lo dicho, aunque esos dos no se dieron cuenta ambos despedían una atracción mas que física y sexual.

Tsubasa se sentía bien al rededor de ellos, toda la felicidad, como extraña aquello. Y también la sensación, aquella extraña sensación de sentir al lado de la joven morena. Sanae se sentía completa, no solo por lo que pasaba sino por la presencia de el joven de cabellera negra. Sentía hormigas que recorrían su brazo, lo cual no había en ellos.  
Estuvo tentada a rozar sus dedos, muy tentada. Pero no lo hizo. Noto la presencia de tres personas detrás del grupo y las conocía. Los nervios estaban de nuevo apareciendo. Quería irse. Carraspeo dos veces, llamando la atención de cada uno de ellos.

-Yami... debemos regresar adentro ¿recuerdas?- Yami entendió rápido.

-Claro. Schnii vamos adentro, quiero ponche- el alemán no pudo negarse ya era llevado adentro.

Sanae fue por sus zapatos y junto a Moka se despidieron de los japoneses quienes les pareció extraña su despedida. Ambas jóvenes pasaron a la par de las tres personas quienes solo les miraron sin decir nada.

-Pudo haber sido peor ¿no?- Roberto dijo.

-Si tu lo dices- Santana no veía ningún progreso.

La fiesta siguió... un par de horas más...

.

_7 am_

Sanae se terminaba de preparar. Solo debía bajar a desayunar y escuchar, seguro, el regaño por haber desaparecido en la fiesta. Su hermana no sentía el mas mínimo arrepentimiento de lo hecho en la fiesta. Bajo a pasos lentos. Escuchando las voces de su familia.

-Buenos días- se presento ante ellos.

-Buenos días hija, tu desayuno esa servido- Nojiko le sonrió.

-Al fin estas lista Sanae, tardas mucho sabías- le saludo su hermana.

-Buenos días hija, siéntate a comer- pidió su padre.

Los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, rodeados de calma.

-Oye papá, si nos darás permiso ¿cierto?- pregunto Yami con toda inocencia.

-¿Debería?- pregunto Yoshimoto, Yami asintió, Sana prefirió callar- No hicieron lo que les pedí. Desaparecieron de la fiesta varias veces. Lo cual no fue lo acordado.

-Lo siento papá, fue mi culpa que Yami estuviera fuera de la fiesta, yo se lo pedí- Sanae tomo toda responsabilidad del regaño el cual sabía tendrían.

-Yoshimoto- Nojiko intervino por ellas- sabes que nunca cambiaran. Por mas que intentes cambiarlas no podrás querido. A Yami le encanta planear y Sanae gusta de la adrenalina y dejarse llevar por su hermana.

-Esta bien- Yoshimoto se dejo convencer- Pueden ir, espero tengan todo listo. Tendrán que quitar el polvo a algunas cosas. ¿como irán?

-Auto- contestaron ambas.

-De acuerdo. Le diré a Wong que las lleve-

-Podrían también acompañarnos. Schneider y Moka- Yami le mostró la cara mas tierna que tuviera.

-De acuerdo. Ese chico me da lastima, lo tratas como tu títere, lo compadezco-

-Yo también papá.- concordó Sanae.

.

_9 am_

Tsubasa hizo una pequeña maleta, tomo su balón. Salió de su departamento antes de cerrar recordó el paquete especial, el cual era para su hermano. Al cerrar la puerta y salir del edificio se topo con Wakabayashi, quien al igual que él iba de viaje.

-Ozora ¿ya vas de salida?

-Hola Genzo. Iré a tomar el tren bala para Shizuoka, llegare mas rápido-

-Yo también voy a Shizuoka, veremos como esta mi casa.-

-Claro Genzo. Ya quiero llegar a casa para ver a mis padres y hermano.

-Bien, vamonos entonces...

.

_Shizuoka, Japón._

Llegaron a la casa, la cual llevaba 3 años sin que nadie fuera a ella. Su padre tenía razón al decir que debían sacudir el polvo.

Aun recordaba, como 10 años atrás, había conocido por primera vez a Tsubasa, si, ahora sabía como se llamaba el joven. Y sonreía por ello.

-Oye Sanae, deberemos limpiar todo- le saco de sus cavilaciones Yami.

-Solo eso faltaba, ¿acaso tengo cara de conserje?- se quejo Schneider.

-Para mi si- dijo con burla Moka.

-No empiecen a pelear, mientras mas rápido empecemos a limpiar mas rápido estaremos afuera, recorriendo las calles de Shizuoka.

-De acuerdo- exclamaron todos. No les tomaría tanto tiempo...

Tsubasa llegaba a su casa, les daría una sorpresa. Estarían felices de saber que estaba ahí con ellos. Llego a la puerta y toco, espero a ser recibido. Escucho los paso de alguien, del cual aseguraba era su hermano, apresurado para abrir. Cuando lo hicieron no se equivoco. Su hermano menor fue quien lo recibió.

-Tsubasa- Daichi estaba feliz, emocionado, de ver a su hermano mayor, el futbolista al cual tanto admiraba y por el cual también le gustaba el fútbol.

-Hey Daichi- abrazo a su hermano.

-Hijo- Natzuko abrazo a su hijo, el cual solo mantenía comunicación por teléfono y lo veía por la TV.

-Hola Mamá-

-Cariño, que alegría tenerte de vuelta. Porque no nos dijiste que vendrían hoy- pregunto Natzuko.

-Quería sorprenderlos- contesto Tsubasa.

-Pues lo hiciste cariño- Natzuko estaba feliz de ver a su hijo.

-¿Quien era Natzuko?- pregunto el padre de Tsubasa haciendo presencia junto a ellos. Viendo a su hijo- Tsubasa, hijo.

Tsubasa y su padre se abrazaron. Tsubasa estaba feliz, pues hacía 2 años que no veía a su familia e iba a Shizuoka, debía admitir que los tenía abandonados, mas su familia lo comprendía, su mas grande sueño desde pequeño era ser futbolista profesional y empezó con Roberto. Por tal motivo no reclamaban nada a él. Nunca le impedirían seguir su sueño y su destino.

-Pasa hijo- Kudai dijo.

-Me has traído algo hermano?- pregunto Daichi, emocionado por ver a su hermano y por saber si le traía algún regalo.

-No cambias Daichi-

La familia Ozora fueron rumbo a la sala, ahí platicarían, preguntarían a su hijo como le iba en España. Daichi deseaba escuchar a su hermano relatarle como iba en el equipo del Barcelona. Natzuko fue a preparar la comida, una especial por su hijo. Kudai escuchaba a Tsubasa hablar sobre los partidos en los cuales había jugado. Su hijo a pesar de haber crecido y tener 23 años no cambiaba en nada, siempre seguiría hablando de su deporte favorito.

Genzo llego a su mansión. Parecía que nada cambiaba en la ciudad, todo era igual a como se fue por primera vez a Alemania. Se quedo fuera unos minutos, no quería entrar aun. Lo que no contaba era que una de las casas de enfrente vería a una persona conocida. Creía no ver bien. Pero no se había equivocado. La persona que veía era un rubio alto y con cara de fastidió y a la par de este una pelirroja la cual llamaba mucho su atención.

-Schneider sigue sacudiendo- ordeno Yami.

-Estoy empezando a fastidiarme, no se porque vine- se quejo el alemán.

-Porque cierta hermana mía te obligo- señalo su punto Sanae.

-Vamos Schnii- sabía que a él no le gustaba ese diminutivo- tu quisiste venir, ahora te aguantas- le dijo Moka.

Genzo sonrió, al parecer se encontraría en todo lugar a la pelirroja y le agradaba hacerla enojar y ponerse a pelear. Había algo que le atraía de ella, quizás porque no fue la primera en caer en su belleza y fama. No tuvo que llamar la atención, uno de ellos lo vio.

-Vaya, el chico parece no quitarse nunca la gorra- exclamo Sanae. La única que lo escucho fue Moka quien volteo a ver al japones.

-Esos dos tienen que encontrarse en todos lados- se quejo la castaña.

-Quieres apostar?- pregunto Sanae.

-Ok ¿que?-

-Apuesto a que sera él quien se le declare a Yami por un arranque de celos- dijo la morena.

-De acuerdo. Pero sera Yami quien se le declare gritándole y frente a todos- Moka estaba segura en su apuesta.

-Bien, es una apuesta- cerraron con un apretón de manos.

-Pero ¿que recibirá la ganadora?- pregunto Moka.

-Quien pierda hará lo que la ganadora quiera por dos semanas.

-Me gusta-

Yami seguía ordenando a Karl para que pusiera los muebles en su lugar de nuevo. Sanae y Moka sonreía y desde lejos saludaron a Genzo. Este solo devolvió el saludo y entro a su mansión. Se sentía solo en una gran casa.

En otro lugar dos brasileños arribaban a Shizuoka. Habían, uno de ellos, prometido a Tsubasa ir a visitar a sus padres y lo estaban haciendo. Roberto dejaría pasar unos día para volver a hablar con ella. Mientras vería como estaba Ozora Kudai, aun le tenía un gran estima a esa pareja. Le debía mucho. También disfrutaría de Shizuoka.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que pronto el destino los haría verse, muy pronto.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	5. Bendita Lluvia

-¿Crees que se verán?

-No lo dudo...- confirmo Yoshimoto a su mujer- solo espero que no se complique mas de lo que esta.

-No lo creo cariño- Nojiko abrazo a su esposo- yo tengo una buen presentimiento, quizás este viaje solo los haga unirse un poco más.

-Espero y tengas razón, Nojiko. Ojala- Yoshimoto suspiro, esperando lo mejor.

_Shizuoka... _

Se registraron en una posada tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Le daría dos días de descanso, no quería molestarla con su presencia. Cuan difícil era tratar de enmendar sus errores, pero ella no era un error. El error lo hizo él al haberla dejado abandonada, aunque no sabía de su existencia hasta tiempo después.

.

Apenas podía dormir, no entendía lo que le pasaba, se levanto de su cama. El reloj marcaba las 11 pm, los dos alemanes y su hermana estaban dormidos, ella la parecer no tenía sueño. Abrió la ventana de su habitación, el aire soplaba en su cara, quizás una pequeña caminata por la calle la haría despejarse y así le daría sueño.

Con unos jeans salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. Las calles estaban iluminadas, aun encontraba personas caminado, mas que nada parejas y grupos de personas jugando, lo cual le parecía divertido. Siguió caminando, llegando a un campo desolado, el césped verde la llamaba ha sentarse. Lo hizo. Cuando estuvo sentada, noto que el campo no estaba vació, en la portería izquierda dos hombres muy conocidos para ella. Sin hacer ruido los observo.

No habían tenido sueño y ambos decidieron distraerse un rato.

Después de su llegada a casa, estuvo hablando con su padre, contándole algunas historias a su hermano, probando la rica comida de su madre, claro junto a Genzo quien habían invitado a su casa a cenar porque muy bien sabía estaba solo en esa mansión.

Genzo acepto la invitación sin pensarlo dos veces.

La cena fue animada con ambos jugadores contándose varias cosas del otro. Cuando termino la cena, Tsubasa y Genzo decidieron ir a caminar acompañados del balón. Caminando llegaron al campo en el cual ambos se enfrentaron por primera vez. Le traía buenos recuerdos, decidieron jugar un poco. Tsubasa probando que tan bien estaba su amigo.

-Veamos tus tiros, Tsubasa- Genzo se preparo.

No midieron el tiempo, cuando salieron de la casa Ozora el reloj marcaba las 9 pm, dos horas habían pasado y no les importaba el tiempo. Solo divertirse. Sin embargo en el último tiro hecho, el balón fue a parar hacía un lado, ambos jugadores observaron una figura sentada en la grama, con las piernas encogidas y muy poca luz en su persona. Tsubasa y Genzo se vieron entre si, hasta que ambos notaron la risa la dueña era una mujer. Se acercaron a ella para verla bien.

-Hola chicos- había reído al verlos parados queriendo saber quien era ella. Había invertido los papeles, ahora fue ellos quienes se asustaron como a ellas les toco con ellos.

-¿Anego?- ambos no podía creer que la joven estuviera ahí.

-Sip- respondió al nombre, a pesar de no gustarle.

-¿Que haces aquí, a estas horas?- pregunto Genzo sentándose junto a ella. Tsubasa lo imito sentándose del otro lado.

-No podía dormir.-

-Es tarde, pudo haberte pasado algo- Tsubasa sonó preocupado.

-Tsubasa tiene razón. Una joven hermosa como tu, llama mucho la atención- Genzo intento coquetear con ella.

-No es para tanto- le dijo Sanae-chico de la gorra.

Genzo sonrió, al parecer no se recordaba de su nombre.-Soy Genzo...

-Wakabayashi, lo se- dijo sonriendo claro que recordaba su nombre- lo dijiste anoche, antes de ser interrumpida por mi hermana y empezar a pelearse como perros y gatos.

Tsubasa sonrió..-¿ La pelirroja era tu hermana?

-Si. Yami... es algo alocada cuando quiere.

-Y gritona- añadió Genzo.

-Ambos lo son- añadió Sanae.

-¿Y tu hermana esta aquí?- Sanae y Tsubasa pudieron notar en su voz, algo de emoción.

-¿Te gusta su hermana?- y fue Tsubasa quien hizo la pregunta importante. Sanae sonreía, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse alto. Genzo por otro lado se hizo el indignado.

-¿Su hermana? ... no estoy tan loco, no es mi tipo.- no le creían aunque fuera la verdad.

-Tienes razón, los tipos de mi hermana son como Schneider. Tu no-

Genzo quedo pensativo. No entendía que le veía la pelirroja al rubio alemán. Siempre debía haber algo que los hiciera rivales, y podía decirse que lo eran ahora mismo. No entendía lo que pasaba, nunca le había llamado tanto la atención una mujer, para él solo eran como un adorno y porque sabía que ellas lo buscaban, no alrevés.

-¿Que haces en Shizuoka?- pregunto curiosos Tsubasa, aunque no podía creer la suerte que tenía, ella estaba donde el estaba.

-Ah... mi familia tiene una casa aquí y con mi hermana quisimos venir a visitarla, además viví varios años aquí. Tengo buenos recuerdos y algún que otro malo.-

-Del otro lado fue donde nos vimos por primera vez- recordó Tsubasa- y a la vez nos despedimos.

-Ese día me mudaba a otro país. Quizás hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, si no me hubiera mudado. Claro, si no me hubieras confundido con un chico.

-Lo siento- se avergonzó de haberla confundido- te vi de espaldas y te confundí.- dijo mientras jugaba con su balón.

-No importa Tsubasa... fue la primera vez que me divertí sin que se burlaran de mi. Cuando veían a una niña con un balón se burlaban y reían, pensaban que solo era una niña tonta.

-No tenían derecho de burlarse de ti- Tsubasa no lo hubiera hecho, lo sabía.

-Eres diferente. Además les demostré que era mejor que ellos.-

-Eras buena-

-Lo era

-¿Ya no?-

-Quizás ya no, hace dos años que empece a olvidar el balón y no tocarlo. Es rara vez las veces que juego con el.

Genzo no prestaba atención a su conversación. Tenía su cabeza perdida, planeando y pensando. Pronto se levanto ignorando a ambos jóvenes quienes lo vieron raro. Empezó a caminar sin decir nada.

-¿Genzo a donde vas?- pregunto Tsubasa.

-Me voy Tsubasa, necesito dormir. Estoy pensando mucho, no se porque. Estoy perdiendo mi atractivo...-Genzo no se paro para contestar, hablo mientras caminaba, perdiéndose en el camino y aun hablándose a si mismo.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Sanae.

-No lo se- contesto el moreno.

-¿Que hora sera?- no llevaba reloj con ella y veía la luna siendo ocultada por nubes. Llovería y no quería mojarse.

-La una de la madrugada, muy tarde.- ya era hora de volver a su casa.

-Debo irme a mi casa- se levanto.

-Te acompañare- dijo decidido. No podía permitirla irse sola, podría pasarle algo y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Tsubasa tu deberías regresar a tu casa, alguien te estará esperando. No quiero molestar.

-Anego es muy tarde para irte sola. Esta muy oscuro y ...- fueron tomados con la guardia baja por la lluvia, la cual cayó con intensidad, ambos salieron corriendo para cubrirse de ella.

Estaban un poco empapados. Y el viento se volvió frió, haciéndolos temblar. No podían quedarse ahí, la lluvia se veía que no pararía hasta que el sol apareciera. Se morirían de frió.

-¿Por donde vives Anego?- pregunto Tsubasa. Volteo a verla, se abrazaba a si misma y temblaba un poco, tratando de disimular su frió.

-Por donde vive Genzo- contesto, sus dientes empezarían a castañearle de frió. Definitivamente había sido mala idea salir a caminar a plena noche y mas cuando vio el cielo nublado. Y lo peor sería contraer un catarro y también su compañero de la par. La noche no podía empeorar mas.

Y si la noche y lluvia la hubieran escuchado, un rayo se dejo escuchar con un poco de gravedad. Asustandola, brincando cerca del joven moreno, quien la sintió temblar ante el rayo.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella pensaba que era tonto, peor le daban algo de temor los rayos y no solamente eso, también le traían malos recuerdos. Mas no le diría eso.

-S-Si.. solamente fue el susto al ver el cielo iluminado de pronto.

En definitiva no podía dejarla ir sola a su casa y tampoco permitiría que se mojara mas. Su casa estaba a tres cuadras, a diferencia de la de ella. Porque Genzo vivía algo alejado de él, en una calle residencial y por mas segura que esta fuera, según Genzo, no y no la dejaría ir sola. Así que solo tenía una solución. Su casa, si o si.

Se quito la gorra que Genzo le había prestado esa noche y la puso en su cabeza. Se sobresalto al sentir el abrigador gorra del joven caliente en su cabeza. Que lindo era de su parte hacer algo así. Pero ¿porque se lo daba?

-Vamos- entrelazo sus dedos, firmes y seguros.

-¿A donde?-

-Mi casa esta mas cerca- sin mediar mas palabras, salió corriendo jalándola.

Diablos, el hombre corría igual de rápido o mas que su hermana y ella estaba fuera de forma, estuvo muchas veces a punto de tropezarse y maravillosamente se salvo de caer. Tuvo que ir a su misma velocidad aunque eso requiriera toda sus fuerzas y todo su aire. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la gorra, ninguna cayo en sus ojos lo cual ayudo mucho a ver su camino. Sin embargo Tsubasa iba con los ojos entrecerrados. No se dejaría vencer por la lluvia la cual se acrecentaba cada vez más. Al fin llego a su casa, saco las llaves, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron rápido. Se sentía aliviado de estar adentro, quizás estaba mojado pero el calor de su casa ayudaría a no temblar de frió. Cuando recordó a la joven acompañante, fue mas bien por el temblor de sus dedos, la vio temblando, empapada de pies a cabeza. Bajo ella ya había un pequeño charco de agua. Sus dientes castañeaban, su cuerpo temblaba. La lluvia había entrado en cada parte de su ropa hasta llegar a su piel.

-E-Est-tamos libres de ll-lluvia- tenía frió. Sentía que si movía sus dedos o sus brazos estos se les quebrarían por estar tan helados.

-Anego estas temblando- lo decía enserio? si al chico le fallaba la vista entonces le comprendía, pero lo dudaba. Era obvio que estaba temblando, estaba mojada.

-Podrías prestar alguna toalla, por favor- ella era educada.

-Claro- volvió a tomar su mano. Dirigiéndola a su habitación en la segunda planta. Ambos dejando su camino de agua. Busco una toalla, tendiéndosela para secarse, con algo de temblor seco su rostro, cabello y brazos.

La chica sonreía con dulzura, no era la primera vez que lo veía. Sabía que necesitaban ropa seca. Busco entre la suya, una camisa y una pantaloneta para dormir que el usaba.

-Quítate la ropa y ponte esta, pondremos a secar la tuya- también saco ropa para él- yo me cambiare abajo. Si quieres alguna cosa, solo dilo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Tsubasa- salió dejándola libre para cambiarse. Se cambio dentro del baño, no quería mojar mas el suelo. Se quito la blusa y el jeans, dándose cuenta que también su ropa interior estaba mojada. Si se la quedaba puesta seguro se volvería a mojar, pero si se la quitaba andaría solo con la ropa que él le dio. Que dilema... No sabía que hacer. Quizás... podría tomar una prenda interior del chico y el no se daría cuenta, lo sabía porque no le diría y no se lo mostraría, aunque guardar secretos y mentir no era lo suyo, pero se le daba bien.

Envuelta en la toalla se atrevió a buscar una prenda, la cual necesitaba. Su primera idea de donde buscar, fue en la pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama. Estando atenta a la puerta, abrió la mochila, la ropa estaba doblada, arreglada, con cuidado busco, hasta toparse con una prenda negra, la cual le serviría. La saco y cerro rápido la mochila, quedando igual como la vio, como si nadie la hubiera tocado. Al entrar de nuevo al baño, su reflejo e el espejo mostraba su rostro rojo. Sentía vergüenza por lo tomado. en sus manos portaba, un bóxer negro. Se quito la ropa interior y se puso la prestada. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande. El bóxer solo un poco flojo de la cintura. Podía imaginarse el rostro de su hermana, cuando se enterara de lo que había echo, seguro la molestaría por un año mínimo, pero ¿porque debía contárselo a su hermana? Sería un secreto entre, ella, el bóxer y la habitación.

.

Ya estaba con ropa seca, había limpiado los charcos de agua que ambos dejaron en la entrada y también el camino hacía su habitación, entro percatándose que Sanae estaba en el baño. Limpió el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta del baño, esta la vio entreabierta. Iba a abrirla, mas se topo con una imagen que lo dejo ido por unos momentos. Sanae se terminaba de poner la camisa, la cual solo le cubría la ropa interior y un poco de muslos. Sus piernas blancas estaba descubiertas. Cuando la vio ponerse la pantaloneta, se alejo de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Tsubasa?- la escucho preguntar cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta e irse.

-¿Te has terminado de cambiar?- pregunto, volviendo su voz a la normalidad. Debía olvidar que la había visto con una camisa, la cual cubría poco.

-Si- Sanae salió del baño. Tsubasa también portaba una camisa y pantaloneta de dormir.

-¿Quieres tomar algo caliente?- debía pensar en otra cosa.

-Sería agradable pero...- no quería ser descortés con la amabilidad de él.

-¿Pero que?-

-Tsubasa, yo debería irme a mi casa, quizás si me prestas una sombría, podría irme.

-Anego, la lluvia esta muy fuerte. Quédate a dormir y ya mañana regresas a casa, cuando todo haya pasado.- por algún motivo no quería que se fuera.

Sin saberlo se mordió su labio, pensando que esa era una buena solución.-De acuerdo-

Se veía tan tímida.-¿Entonces quieres café o té?-

Lo que quería era dormir, porque el sueño se estaba apoderando ya de su cuerpo.

-Si no es mucha molestia. Quiero dormir, el sueño me esta matando.-

-Claro, solo dame tu ropa la pondremos en la secadora, asi en la mañana estará seca-

-De acuerdo, vamos- No lo dejaría llevarse su ropa, quizás porque en ella iba su ropa interior. Junto a Tsubasa bajaron, en su camino diviso varias fotografías, e unas parecía estar él pero mas joven, en otras con dos adultos mayores, quienes seguro eran sus padres. Y en otra mas había cuatro de ellos, Tsubasa, sus padres y un niño mas pequeño, quizás su hermano. Se veía reciente.

-Ponla aquí- obedeció. No solo estaba su ropa, también la de él.

-Gracias Tsubasa- le sorprendía que la joven fuera tan amable y educada.

-Bien, entonces, tu dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sofá.- no podía dejarla dormir en el sofá, por caballerosidad y también porque su madre podría despertar temprano o su padre o Daichi y harían muchas preguntas si la vieran dormir ahí.

-No- lo contradijo- Yo puedo dormir en el sofá y tu en tu habitación, pues como bien has dicho, es tuya.

-Dormirás en mi habitación y no hay marcha atrás.-

-Pero sera incomodo, además no quiero causar una molestia.-

-No te preocupes Anego- ya no le gustaba que le dijeran así- el sillón no parece incomodo.

-Pues yo dormiré ahí- le dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Pero es mejor que duermas tu en mi habitación- Tsubasa no sabía como hacerla ceder.

-O tu duermes en la habitación y yo en el sofá o... me voy bajo la lluvia a mi casa- vaya que Sanae sabía como amenazar. Sonrió nervioso, ¿que haría?...

-¿Porque?-

-Es tu casa Ozora, y yo solamente soy alguien a quien le has dado una madrugada de posada.

-De acuerdo- no veía que ella fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. -Ven te daré algunas sabanas.

Volvieron a subir a la habitación. Busco las cosas para ella, le daría también una almohada de él. Entonces vio su cama, la cual no presto mucha atención cuando subió a dejar sus cosas. Al parecer su mamá no entro porque su maleta seguía en el mismo lugar donde la dejo. Bueno su cama, era grande cabrían quizás 3 personas, vio la solución.

-La cama se ve grande- Sanae no entendió a que iba con ello- yo podría dormir en un lado y tu en el otro- claro también había otra opción- o tu en la cama y yo en el suelo, así estarías cómoda.

-No- sentencio- los dos podríamos dormir en un lado cada uno. No hay necesidad de usar el suelo- no quería reñir mas el sueño en verdad la estaba pesando.

-Esta bien.

Ambos eligieron un lado. Entrando en la cama.

-Buenas noches-

Morfeo los hizo dormir profundos y rápido. No pasaron diez minutos, cuando sus propios cuerpos, sin estar conscientes de lo que hacían, se encontraron en medio de la cama, el calor de ambos fue agradable. Sanae se pego a su pecho y un brazo se Tsubasa rodeo su cintura. Que tranquilidad había para dormir.

.

Natzuko despertó temprano. A las 6 am, su marido estaba roncando algo fuerte y no pudo seguir durmiendo. Se levanto, cambio y salió de su habitación. Antes de bajar la escalera, recordó que su hijo junto a Genzo habían salido en la noche anterior y seguro había regresado tarde, pero conociéndolo quizás ya había salido a correr, no perdía en dar un vistazo si estaba o no. Giro la perilla, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, entrando medio cuerpo en ella. si mirada se dirigió a la cama, en la cual vía un bulto, y el cabello de su hijo aun en la almohada, en verdad estaba dormido todavía, sonrió feliz de verlo dormir tranquilo. Dispuesta a irse y empezar a limpiar, volvió su vista, el bulto de su hijo era muy grande.

-Seguro duerme con el balón- susurro. Se acerco del lado contrarió, donde daba el rostro de su hijo, bajo un poco las mantas dispuesta a quitarle de los brazos el balón, sin embargo lo que encontró no fue un balón. Era algo o mas bien alguien, de carne y huesos, un ser vivo, de cabello negro. Imágenes de su hijo con un hombre, del nombre Genzo, pasaron por su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de gemir en alto mas se mordió los labios. Había tenido sueños de ver a su hijo casado y dándoles nietos. Que desilusión se veía. Deslizo un poco mas la manta, hasta dejar el rostro de una joven a la vista.

-Es una mujer- susurro para si. Respiro tranquila, los dejo ahí y con su mano en la puerta, el shock mayor llego.

Su hijo, el futbolista, el cual amaba mas el balón que quizás a su madre, estaba en su habitación, en su cama, con una chica. Sería lo que pensaba, ¿su hijo tendría novia o pagaría por estar con una mujer?. Estaba emocionada y preocupada. Salió de la habitación rápido. Llegando a la cocina, para tomar un poco de agua.

No es que ella alguna vez haya dudado de la sexualidad de su hijo, pero es que daba malas señales. Siempre con él balón, nunca platicaba con una mujer, siempre con sus amigos y hablaba de ellos con admiración. Claro una madre, podría confundir las señales de su hijo, mas cuando este, solo sueña con el fútbol. Se regañaba ella misma por pensar que su hijo estuviera con "otro" en su cama, pero saber que era una mujer le aliviaba un 10%. Solo eso porque el 90% era curiosidad y saber que haría su hijo, ¿la presentaría ante ellos? o ¿la haría salir por algún lugar escondida? Sería divertido saber. Empezó con sus quehaceres, mientras despertaba aquella pareja de misteriosos.

.

Sanae sentía el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo. Había dormido tan bien, que no quería despertar. Su hermana seguro lo haría al no verla bajar luego. Con solo pensar, gimió mentalmente. Se abrazo mas al peluche que tenía junto a ella. Le transmitía calor, era grande y tenía el pecho desnudo. Dejo de acurrucarse... ella no tenía un peluche y menos con el pecho desnudo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una visión que le hizo recordar la noche anterior.

El no poder dormir, salir de su casa, encontrarse con Genzo y Tsubasa, la lluvia, Tsubasa llevándola jalando hata su casa, la ropa que le presto, el bóxer que tomo prestado, el pequeño intercambio de palabras para decidir donde dormirían y donde terminaron durmiendo. Pero no recordaba haber dormido junto a él y menos abrazarse a él. Sentía el agarre de Tsubasa en su cintura. Podría ser que en sus sueños ambos terminaron así. Era una situación incomoda. Bueno no lo averiguaría. Se iría aprovechando que estaba dormido. Hizo un esfuerzo en quitarse su brazo y no moverlo mucho para no despertarlo. Salió de la cama, el reloj marcaba las 6:15 am. Seguro Yami la estaría buscando como loca al no verla en su cama o la empezaría a buscar en todo Shizuoka hasta encontrarla. Claro su hermana era un dramática que exageraba todo cuando ella salía y no avisaba. En serio necesitaba un novio que ocupara su tiempo y pensamiento. La casa se escuchaba silenciosa. Nadie se había levantado aún, suspiro aliviada Cerro la puerta con cuidado y suave, sin hace ruido. Descalza y con sus zapatos en mano, bajo para buscar su ropa e irse lo mas rápido que pudiera. Llego a la secadora, saco su ropa suspirando una vez mas aliviada. Cerro la secadora y se volteo dispuesta a cambiarse ahí.

Sin embargo se llevo un susto, frente a ella estaba una señora, la madre de Tsubasa, quien la veía con un semblante neutro. Estaba metida en problemas. Ahora que pensarían, que su hijo y ella se habían acostado o que era una cualquiera o una aprovechada. Maldijo en silencio.

Natzuko había escuchado pasos, los siguió, observando a una joven de cabello negro, la misma que dormía con su hijo. Espero a que volteara. Y cuando lo hizo, la sobresalto, se veía en sus ojos el miedo de haber sido pillada. La joven tenía ojos grandes avellanados, cabello corto, nariz respingada, piel blanca, no tenía rasgos completamente japoneses, era una combinación de japones y otro, pero no sabía cual.

-Buenos días- le saludo.

-Bu-Buenos días, señora- analizaba sus palabras.

-¿Quien eres tu? y ¿porque tienes ropa de mi hijo puesta?- bien.. no podía esperar mas para saber.

-Yo... soy San.. Anego, una amiga de Tsubasa, su hijo, ¿cierto?- Sanae apretaba su ropa contra si. No esperaba ver a la madre de Tsubasa y menos que esta la cachara con la ropa de su hijo y malinterpretara todo.-Tsubasa me presto esta ropa, pues la lluvia nos atrapo y mojo.

-Dímelo desde el principio San... Anego- Sanae sabía que la había regado, no estaba acostumbrada a presentarse ante la gente como Anego y ahora debía dar explicaciones a una señora, madre. Y la cual parecía su madre, Nojiko, quien cuando la miraba sería y exigía una explicación debía darla. Ahora debía hacerlo..

.

Tsubasa despertó de maravilla, había dormido muy bien, abrio los ojos encontrándose, él solo, en medio de la cama. ¿Que había pasado con Anego? Sería cierto que era un loco para dormir. Reviso su habitación y no había señales de ella ahí. Su reloj marcaba las 7:30 am... seguro su mamá se había levantando ya. ¿podría ser posible que se haya ido tan temprano? Dispuesto a averiguarlo, bajo a la cocina, no sin antes notar que su hermano aun seguía durmiendo, claro al ser sábado podría levantarse a la hora que quisiera. En la cocina estaban sus padres, ambos tomando una taza de café y charlando, mas que nada su mamá, su papá estaba atento, demasiado, a las palabras de ella.

-Buenos días mamá, papá- saludo.

-Buenos días hijo- ambos padres tenían una sonrisa picarona. Tsubasa ignoro eso y fue directo a la secadora, siendo seguido por su madre. En la secadora solo estaba su ropa, la de ella ya no.

Suspiro, sus padres no la habían visto.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- pregunto detrás de él.

-No mamá-

-Bien, entonces ve ha asearte, el desayuno ya estará listo

-Claro mamá- Su madre volvió a la cocina, saco su ropa de la secadora. Con pasos lentos, camino hacía las escaleras, pensando en que había pasado en la noche y porque estaba en medio de la cama, ¿acaso la había tirado de esta?

-Tsubasa- su madre le llamo.

-Si mamá- llego a la cocina.

Su madre le entrego su ropa doblada y una hoja a la mitad con su nombre. Conocía la ropa, era la que le presto a ella.

-Pidió que la disculparas por haberse ido temprano, pero al parecer si su hermana no la ve en casa, se pone histérica.- se habían visto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- es una chica agradable cariño, tímida al principio pero educada.

-Muy buen ojo hijo- Kudai sonrió divertido- Es una joven muy bonita.

Ahora ambos padres la habían visto.

-Ustedes la vieron?- era tonto preguntarles eso, pero quizás no la vieron y solo estaban haciendo conjeturas por la ropa y la hoja doblada.

-Se despertó ante que tu una hora quizás. Te agradece por la ropa que le has prestado.

-¿Son novios?- Kudai no tardo en preguntar. Poniendo nervioso a su hijo.

-N-No, somos amigos- Solo faltaba que se uniera Daichi. Y se marcho para no ser interrogado mas.

-Pues no sabía que los amigos dormían abrazados en la misma cama- grito su madre. Paralizandolo ¿estaban abrazados? ¿Anego se molestaría? Que cosas le pasaban a él.- Bendita la lluvia que trajo a una mujer a mi hijo.- murmuro en bajo Natzuko pero siendo escuchada por Kudai.

.

-¿me dirás?- era la décima quinta vez que Yami preguntaba.

-Deja de molestar Yami-

-Lo haré, cuando tu te dignes a responder ¿donde dormiste Sanae?-

Lo que tanto había deseado que no pasara, paso. Yami había notado su desaparición, pero claro, la pelirroja no había pensado en nada malo, simplemente en que su hermana salió a caminar o correr como cada mañana. sin embargo ella misma se echo de cabeza. Llego a su casa apurada, después de haber salido de la casa de los Ozora, claro también después de haber hablado o mas bien interrogado por la madre de Tsubasa y que después se uniera el padre. Salió sin decirles aun su verdadero nombre. Y cuando llego a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, saco un suspiro de alivió y a si misma se dijo: _"no vuelvo a dormir en casas ajenas" _sin saber que su hermana la había escuchado. Y no dejaba de acosarla con la misma pregunta ¿Con quien dormiste Sanae? ¿donde dormiste Sanae?...

-Sera un largo día- murmuro alto.

Schneider la compadecía, sabía lo que era ser torturado por esa pelirroja peligrosa.

-¿entonces?- Yami se paro frente a ella, deteniendo su paso. Iban rumbo a un campo, donde habían sido invitadas el día anterior. ya que después de limpiar, salieron a pasear, encontrándose con un grupo de mujeres de entre 17 y 20 años, quienes jugaban en los campos los sábados al medio día.

-En casa de un amigo- esperaba eso fuera suficiente.

-¿Que amigo? Sanae no tienes amigos en Shizuoka.-

-Claro que si tengo uno- había tenido uno mucho tiempo atrás, él estudiaba en el Nankatsu y usaba grandes gafas- solamente que tu no lo conociste, la última vez que lo vi, fue en la final del Campeonato Nacional, entre Nankatsu y Toho FC...

-Espera, no me dijiste que no pudiste ver ese juego, porque...- Yami se molesto con tan solo preguntar.

-Si, si... pero eso no importa. Ahora lo importante es llegar a tiempo con esas chicas.

-Sanae tiene razón- apoyo Moka- ya debemos estar ahí, además quiero verla jugar.

-Vamos a ver si sigues igual, Sanae- Schneider la abrazo por los hombros.

- Mi hermana juegas igual o mejor que antes, Schniii.- el alemán gruño ante el diminutivo.

.

Roberto junto a Santana caminaban rumbo a la casa Ozora, en su trayecto encontraron un campo de fútbol, el brasileño recordaba el lugar, fue el mismo donde vio por primera vez a Tsubasa y sus amigos. Ahí mismo habían un grupo de varias mujeres jugando, algunos espectadores sentados en la grama gritaban y apoyaban. Podría ver el juego.

-¿Roberto?-Reconocía la voz.

-Hey Tsubasa- ambos brasileños, se toparon con Tsubasa y Genzo.

-¿Creí que estabas en Tokio?-

-Vine a darle una visita a tus padres, hace años que no los veo-

Los gritos de las personas les hizo ver el juego. Al parecer acababa de empezar. Los cuatro observaban. Abajo, una pelirroja y una castaña gritaban apoyando a su amiga. El rubio veía emocionado. Santana, reconoció una voz.

-Ellas están aquí- Roberto busco entre los espectadores. Los tres eran conocidos para él, pero faltaba una. Y sabía donde estaba.

-Vamos Sanae- grito Yami a su hermana.

Roberto no lo pensó y bajo a presenciar mas de cerca el juego.-Sanae- susurro.

Genzo vio a la pelirroja y al alemán. Tsubasa reconoció a una de las jugadoras. Era ella- Es Anego- bajo junto a Roberto y Santana seguido por Genzo.

El balón fue pasado a ella, se estaba acercando a la portería. Haría entrar el balón. Levanto la piernas hacía atrás... Roberto conocía esa técnica. Tsubasa y Genzo sabían lo que haría. Santana sonreía. A pesar de todo aun usaba lo aprendido por el innombrable. Hizo el tiro... El balón entro en la portería.

-Goooooooooolllllll- las personas gritaron, Yami grito a todo pulmón y junto a Moka celebraban el primer tanto del juego. Schneider sonreía, ella aun seguía jugando bien, a pesar de no hacerlo en dos años.

-Lo hizo- susurro Roberto.

-Ese fue el Tiro con Chanfle- hablo Tsubasa. - como... conocía a una sola persona que lo enseñaba y ese mismo era su mentor quien ahora estaba junto a él con la boca abierta.

-¿Como lo hizo?- Genzo también quería saber.

Sanae celebro, sus compañeras de juego celebraron. Le sonrió a su hermana quien gritaba muy fuerte, los espectadores también celebraban. Y entre ellos, los vio. Tres personas la veían a ella. Cada uno con diferentes motivos y solo a uno de ellos no veía desde hacía años... pero los otros dos eran un punto diferente.

-Manabu, Roberto, Kana- susurro sus nombres.


	6. Desenfoque

_Concéntrate en el juego, concéntrate en el juego, concéntrate en el juego Sanae _repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Las dichas presencias solo la desconcentraban y ponían nerviosa. Debía seguir el juego, el cual apenas acababa de empezar.

-Oye- una de sus compañeras de equipo le hablo- ¿seguimos?

-Eh...- solo la esperaban a ella -claro- regreso su mirada hacía sus tres, no muy agradables, conocidos. Sin embargo, ahora solo veía a uno, y el brasileño no era su mejor vista.

Sacudió la cabeza, esperanzada en que todo fuera por la emoción de volver a jugar, era mejor volver al juego y así no pensar ni ver a Él.

El balón es tocado por el equipo rival. El equipo de Sanae, trata de quitar el balón, la chica de la camisola No. 10 se apodera del balón.

Y la mas emocionada por el apoderamiento del balón era la pelirroja, quien gritaba emocionada por el partido. Apretando con fuerza el brazo del alemán quien trataba de quitarse el agarre, del cual quedaría marcado por esos dedos.

Sanae decidió concentrarse en el juego, olvidarse de las personas alrededor, el ruido, los gritos, solo concentrarse en el balón, del cual se había apoderado en esos momentos. Corría, pasando la mitad de la cancha entrando a la parte del equipo rival. Influida por la adrenalina a esquivar, hacer fintas y pasar el balón a sus compañeras, olvidándose de quienes la miraban, especialmente el brasileño y japones, quienes no podían quitarle los ojos de encima y claro por diferentes y sencillas razones.

Estaba de nuevo cerca de la portería, sus compañeras ya habían decidido pasarle el balón, sabían que era buena y podría hacer un tiro de cualquier distancia.

-Toma- el balón fue pasado en alto, corrió para poder obtenerlo, bajándolo con el pecho hasta tenerlo entre sus pies, con una sonrisa correr con él prepararse para tirar.

_2 años atrás... Brasil.._

Había viajado especialmente, para darle una visita rápida y jugar con él, era su compañero de juego, de bromas, de risas y su confidente, claro cuando le convenía. En simple palabras, era como su tío o un hermano, porque ya tenía un padre.

Fue a buscarlo al estadio, donde tenia entendido aun estaba en entrenamiento.

Adoraba Brasil, sentía la pasión del fútbol en su cuerpo y mas al ver en todo su camino grupos pequeños jugando con el balón. Llego al estadio, los jugadores se retiraban del campo para ir a bañarse, ahí lo vio, parado de espaldas a ella, viendo hacía el cielo.

Con sigilo se acerco a él, para darle un pequeño susto, quería empezar a divertirse ya... sin embargo al acercarse lo escucho hablando a la nada.

-... no podría evitar su odio hacía mi. Ni siquiera culparla por sus decisiones... - sabía que no debía estar escuchando pero le preocupaba lo que decía- Sanae... - sus últimas palabras fueron susurros muy bajos, pero audibles para ser escuchadas por ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, nublándose su mente en la parte que había escuchado y las mas importantes. Estaba en shock, no podía moverse, ni aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo... no sintió cuando algunas lagrimas salieron sin control.

Roberto suspiro con desgano... desde hacía seis meses se atormentaba con la información encontrada, Nojiko y Yoshimoto no intervendrían en el asunto pero le habían apoyado. Estaba enterado que hoy llegaban, quizás debía adelantar un poco la noticia, solo un poco. Se dio la vuelta para irse del campo, quedando paralizado con lo que veía. Ella lloraba por algo o haber escuchado algo.

-Sanae... yo...

No podía escuchar mas, ni siquiera sabía si podía soportar tantas cosas. Salió corriendo del campo, con los ojos borrosos por las lagrimas.

-Sanae...- llamo gritando, detrás de ella, al salir del estadio ya no la vio. Se había ido y lo odiaba, eso era seguro.

_Actualidad..._

El recuerdo llego sin esperarselo, perturbandola a medio juego, cuando estaba dispuesta a tirar, confundida y perturbada siguió corriendo con el balón, fue tomada desprevenida.

La jugadora de la camisola numero 4 del equipo contrario se lanzo a ella con una barrida, estaba distraída, sin recordar muy bien donde estaba. Y tal motivo, le hizo sorprenderse y no estar preparada para el ataque. El pie de la jugadora no solo dio en el balón también en el pie de Sanae provocando una caída al suelo sin poder evitarla.

El acto fue tal, que provoco diversas reacciones por parte del publico, las principales fueron las de Yami, Roberto, Schneider y Tsubasa. Alarmándose muy preocupados la no verla levantarse. El juego había seguido, las jugadores de su equipo tratando de recuperar el balón hasta que fue sacado por la banda derecha. El partido paro por unos minutos mientras iban a cerciorarse que la jugadora estuviera bien.

Yami salió corriendo rumbo a su hermana preocupada la no verla levantarse. Y fue la primera en llegar,  
Santana detuvo a Roberto, quien también quería saber si estaba bien. Genzo a Tsubasa, pues era suficiente con tener a todas esas chicas ahí y también a la hermana. Además mucho ayuda el que no estorba.

Schneider y Moka, esperaban verla levantarse, ella era fuerte y no se rendiría por un pequeño golpe, algo pasaba, le pasaba.

Yami volteo a su hermana quien parecía muy pensativa.

-Tonta... me has asustado. ¿Porque no te levantaste?- reclamo aliviada.

-Estaba jugando... corriendo con el balón.. y de pronto uno de esos tantos recuerdos que quiero olvidar apareció, dejándome distraída y no poder evitar caer.-

-¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada grave?- preguntaron las compañeras de equipo.

-Estoy bien- se sentó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, varios espectadores se aliviaron.

.

-Parece un poco menos atraído por el Fútbol ¿no crees?-

-Lo veo igual-

-Eres muy distraído-

-Natzuko, yo no creo que el este interesado en algo mas que no sea el fútbol.

-Querido, no dudes nunca de mi intuición de madre y mujer. Y se que la joven, Anego, ha entrado a su vida en un momento muy importante. Es muy bonita y muy amable, educada y simpática...

-Con lo poco que la trate y la vi, aparte de lo nerviosa que estaba por tu interrogatorio, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una joven muy bonita. Y mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en ella como nuestra próxima y futura nuera.

-¿Quien es tu nuera?- Daichi entro a la cocina escuchando a sus padres hablar y le causaba curiosidad saber quien podría ser su cuñada o ¿su novia?- Es por Tsubasa ¿cierto?- pregunto algo preocupado, aun se sentía muy niño para tener novia, aunque no negaba haber visto a muchas chicas hermosas y aun era un niño.

Kudai río divertido por su hijo. El aun era pequeño para pensar en ello y debía de saberlo, pero mientras se divertía.

-¿Tsubasa tiene novia?- pregunto otra vez...- el no me dijo nada.

-Aun no ha dicho nada hijo, porque no llegan a ese punto, pero creo saber muy pronto la tendrá- Natzuko sabía no se equivocaba, y estaba feliz, ilusionándose con un futuro, cual aún no existía.

.

El partido termino con la victoria del equipo de Sanae. Recibiendo felicitaciones, cumplidos y abrazos de parte de cada jugadora.

Su hermana se lanzo sobre ella. Aun animada por el partido brindado.  
También recibiendo la visita de dos brasileños, uno de los cuales le sonrió y saludo como si no pasara nada y no sintiera la tensión de ese momento...

-Hola Sanae-

-¿Sane?- dos japoneses quienes la conocían por otro nombre estaban confundidos.

-Genial Santana... la regaste- reclamo Yami...

-Sanae...- murmuro por lo bajo y lo escucho, pero aun no estaba lista... todavía no.

-Me voy- sin darle tiempo a nadie de hablar o detenerla, se alejo del grupo, corriendo, hacía la casa en la cual se quedaban, para al llegar hacer su maleta e irse de nuevo a Tokio, habían cosas de las cuales no sabía como resolver y una de ellas estaba relacionada con Roberto Hongo.

-Que grata reunión- murmuro Schneider.

-¿Que haces aquí Schneider?- pregunto Genzo...

-Nosotros nos vamos también- interrumpió Yami... tomando el brazo del alemán- Adiós chicos... Hongo...

-Demasiado rápido Roberto...- dijo Moka, siguiendo a su primo y amiga...

Tsubasa y Genzo estaban que no entendían nada, Sanae se había ido corriendo, aparte de llamarle con un nombre del cual no sabían se llamara así, Santana parecía ya conocerla y Roberto se veía algo deprimido...

-Tsubasa... vamos a tu casa... quisiera ver a tus padres-

-Claro Roberto- sin poder averiguar algo regreso a su casa en la cual su familia hablaba de él y un posible futuro...

.

.

.


	7. Experimento

Tsubasa estaba metido en sus pensamientos, volviendo a Tokio junto a su amigo, su mentor y Santana. Su cabeza estaba perdida y difícil de concentrarse en alguien que le hablara.

El fin de las visitas había llegado y debía regresar para el inició de los entrenamientos. La mitad de sus pensamientos eran en pensar en los entrenamientos y todas las estrategias y técnicas nuevas que sus amigos tendrían, la otra mitad, a su sorpresa, eran pensamientos sobre cierta joven quien huyo, esa mañana, después de que Santana y Roberto llegaran a ellas. En cierto modo, le causaba curiosidad saber¿porque cambiarse el nombre? esa fue una de las primeras preguntas que se hizo, pero gracias a Santana, quien para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Roberto se había mostrado muy amigable y hablador, mas de lo normal.

_Flash Back_

Roberto, Santana, Genzo y Tsubasa estaban en el sofá de la sala de este último, los cuatro esperando a que Natzuko terminara el almuerzo, Kudai y Daichi estaban fuera en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas encargadas por Natzuko. Hablaban de todo, como le iba a los brasileños ahora, como estaba jugando Genzo en Alemania y Tsubasa con el Barça en España.

-...no fue difícil aprender su idioma, además los españoles me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Mis vecinos fueron amables en enseñarme algunas cosas...

-¿cosas picaras Tsuby? - Genzo no tardo en molestar a su amigo, y por tal comentario Tsubasa solo rió.

-¿A que te refieres Genzo?- Santana estuvo a punto, muy lejos en realidad, de dejar salir una carcajada, ese chico podría ser el mejor jugador, podría llevar a su equipo, el Barcelona, a ser campeones en todas las ligas, a Japón a ser el campeón mundial, un buen entrenador cuando se jubilara, pero era tan inocente, a veces claro, que le daba pena.

-Olvídalo Tsubasa- Genzo se rindió en molestar a su amigo, podría explicarle y con detalles, para mejor imaginación, pero... estaba en la casa de los Ozora y la señora Natzuko estaba en la cocina y si lo escuchaba diciendo todas esas perversiones era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de su casa y prohibirle la amistar de su hijo. Nah... quizás en otra ocasión.

-Oye Santana... cuando estábamos en el campo... ¿Porque llamaste Sanae a Anego?

-Hey es cierto ¿Porque?- Genzo tampoco se quedo callado.

Roberto tomo un trago de su refresco, el no se metería en la vida de las hermanas Nakazawa, había aprendido su lección cuando ellas eran pequeñas. Santana no veía inconveniente en decirle porque, además le gustaba echarle mas leña al fuego se trataba de las hermanas maravilla.

-¿Así que Anego?- murmuro para si mismo pero en alto para que ellos lo escucharan- ¿Acaso no saben quienes son ellas?

-Te estas metiendo con fuego- susurro Roberto advirtiéndole al brasileño y lo cual le importaba poco, aun recordaba todas las que le hizo esa enana de cabello rojo, debía cobrárselas.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Genzo ganándole a Tsubasa, porque si mencionaba ellas, se refería también a la pelirroja y el quería saber algo de esa joven.

-Son las hermanas Nakazawa- soltó información. Para los dos japoneses se les hacía conocido ese apellido, pero ¿donde? ambos se quedaron pensativos tratando de recordar. Roberto rodó los ojos, para esos chicos nada era tan importante, al menos que tuviera la palabras balón o fútbol, si no lo tenía pues no valía la pena poner atención.

-Las hijas de Yoshimoto y Nojiko Nakazawa. El nuevo presidente del equipo sub 23 de Japón. - agrego mas información Roberto para que entendieran.

-A las que buscaban el día de la fiesta y las cuales decían se habían ido?- pregunto Genzo para confirmar su declaración.

-Las mismas- contesto Santana tomando un gran trago a su refresco.

-Pero... ¿porque no dijo su nombre? ¿Porque Anego?- pregunto un confuso Tsubasa.

Roberto suspiro con pesadez, Santana había iniciado todo eso de la información de las hermanas y seguro distorsionaría alguna que otra cosa, así que mejor era poner todo en orden.

-Veras Tsubasa- Roberto tomo la palabra- a las hermana Nakazawa se le conoce por nunca ser vistas. A ellas no les agrada ser el centro de atención. Y los pocos que las conocemos, sabemos de sus escapadas. Una es la planeadora y la otra la escapista. Es por eso que nunca dan su nombre o mas bien, solo Sanae no da su nombre. Solo da Anego, aunque no le agrada mucho y casi nadie lo menciona. -dijo medio pensativo.

-¿Que tiene ese nombre? ¿Anego?- pregunto Genzo

-Si la hubiera conocido cuando era una niña entonces lo entenderías, a ella puedes verla amable, sonriente y servidora. Pero si la hacer enojar te muestra su Hulk que lleva dentro.- menciono Santana

-Santana... no la conociste cuando ella era una niña, no opines- le dijo Roberto.

-¿Como era ella?- pregunto Tsubasa interesado, mostrando seriedad. Por lo cual asombro y sorprendió al trió.

-Era mandona, gritona, peleadora y cuidado con quien se le oponía- dijo Roberto con aire tétrico.

-No exageres tanto Roberto- Genzo observo al jugador brasileño, hacía un rato estaba tan animado por hablar de las hermanas y ahora hablaba como siempre, con voz seca y ojos fríos. _Este pobre ha de hacerle falta una mujer..._

_Fin Flash Back _

Llegaron al edificó donde les habían alojado y donde tenía su propio apartamento.

Ahora el menos sabía cual era su verdadero nombre, Sanae, y era uno bonito, dejo su maleta caer a la par de su cama y dejarse caer en ella, suspirando con frustración y cansancio. Quedando inmediatamente dormido.

.

En el hogar Nakazawa, las dos hermanas, veían una película acostadas en la cama de la pelirroja, con un tazón de palomitas en medio de ambas. Su atención estaba en la tele, ninguna de las dos pensaba en nada que no fuera la peli, Yami no pensaba en su rubio alemán para torturarlo y Sanae no pensaba en nadie ni en la persona que no quería ni nombrar.

Las palomitas se iban acabando, la película llegaba a su fin y sin querer, sus ojos se iban cerrando, hasta quedarse profundamente dormidas, sin siquiera poder acomodarse o apagar la televisión o la luz.

Yoshimoto junto a Nojiko entraron a la habitación la cual compartían ambas hermanas. Les había resultado extraño la temprana llegada de sus hijas, según recordaban llegarían hasta mañana al medio día, pero no había sido así. Incluso pudieron notar algo raro en Sanae, y Yami no les quiso decir nada, solamente que "alguien" era un bocon. Moka y Schneider solo las acompañaron a la puerta de su casa, para regresar al departamento que las hermanas les prestaron para pasar su estadía esa pequeña temporada ahí. Yoshimoto apago la televisión, Nojiko, las contemplo con cariño a ambas, era sus hijas, a pesar de todo, las quería como suyas, con una manta tapo a ambas y abrazados salieron apagando la luz, dejándolas dormir tranquilas, porque en la mañana les tenía una sorpresa.

El piar de las aves, con su canto dulce y el radiante sol no fueron quienes las despertaron, sin embargo el rechinante ruido de una alarma de un reloj muy viejo fue el culpable de su despertar. Yami bajo su brazo hasta tocar el suelo y encontrar un arma poderosa para callarlo, su zapato. Con fuerza lo tiro y por mucho que ella tuiera suerte no dio al reloj.

-Solo levántate Yami- se quejo Sanae tratando de volver a dormir.

-Hazlo tu, es tu reloj- contesto la pelirroja sin siquiera atreverse a mover un musculo de nuevo.

-No es cierto, es tu viejo reloj de cuando eras niña, así que levántate a apagarlo- busco mas manta y cubrió su cabeza para poder evitar el ruido.

-Noooo-

-Porque no levantarse ambas y darse una ducha, su padre quiere hablar con las dos, bajen rápido.

Ante las ordenes de su Madre, ambas se levantaron rápido, despertándose al instante. La primera en entrar a la ducha fue la pelirroja, mientras Sanae, limpiaría o al menos trataría de hacerlo, no estaba de ánimos para limpiar, quería ir a comer, porque anoche no había cenado y le faltaba la comida. Y quizás su hermana tenia razón, ella podía comer, a veces, cantidades grandes de comida, pero su cuerpo no parecía mostrar aquello. Su metabolismo era extraño, sin dudas.

Yoshimoto leía el periódico mientras esperaba en la mesa a que sus hijas bajaran a desayunar y poder comer, porque su esposa lo había parado para que no comiera antes.

-Hola papá, mamá- saludo Sanae sentándose a la par de su padre.

-Buenos díaaaaaaaaas... mamá papá- saludo bostezando Yami.

-al fin vamos a desayunar- ambas notaron el vestuario de Yoshimoto, unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca con un bolsillo del lado izquierdo con el escudo de Japón, dibujado.

-Es tu primer día de trabajo papá- Yami estaba emocionada de querer ir a ver los entrenamientos de esos chicos.

-Si- él también estaba emocionado. - además les tengo una sorpresa.

-Me encantan las sorpresas- con mucha mas emoción hablo la pelirroja.

-¿Cual es?- pregunto calmada Sanae.

-Vas a ser asistentes del entrenador Kira y Mikami...- les sonrió calidamente.

-¿Que?- pregunto con incredulidad Sanae.

-Si- festejo Yami- pero ¿porque vamos de asistentes? Hubiera preferido solo verlos desde la banca.

-Bueno, siendo asistente aprenderás más, Yami- contesto su padre.

-A mi no me toman en cuenta?- Sanae no estaba muy de acuerdo en ser asistente. Llevaba dos años, dos años, sin vivir un partido y sin verlo tan de cerca, ni a los jugadores ni a los equipos o la hincha.

-Sanae, querida, tu y yo sabemos que nunca dejaras de amar el fútbol. Es tu pasión cariño, no dejes que algo, que es genialogico, te haga sentir lo contrarió.

-Pero mamá..

-Sanae, hija, tu ayuda serviría de mucho, eres muy observadora, podrías ayudar a los entrenadores y a mi, para que nuestro equipo llegue a la final y nos llevemos el campeonato.

Sanae abrió y cerro varias veces sus labios, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, la espada claro era ayudar al equipo y asistir a los Directores Técnicos y la pared el ya no querer saber de fútbol. Pero su madre tenía razón, el balón era su vida, siempre lo fue desde que tenía memoria y ahora no podía dejarlo así como así.

-Bien..-muy a su pesar desistió de negarse.

-Muy bien, el dúo Nakazawa los hará temblar- celebro Yami.

-Cariño- Nojiko tomo la mano de su hija pelirroja- por favor, nada de peleas, gritos o bombas. Por favor.

-De acuerdo- la familia sabía como era Yami, si alguien buscaba pelea ella lo daba, si alguien la hacía enojar ella gritaba y si alguien le hacía un mal chiste o una broma que no le gustaba, ahí iban sus venganza, como la última vez, donde puso una bomba casera en las duchas del equipo Francés y estos terminaron con el cuerpo color azul y el cabello naranja. Eran inolvidables sus venganzas, asi que, Sanae quedaba como una santa a la par de ella.

.

Desde las 6 de la mañana, Tsubasa estaba en el campo del estadio, entrando, primero dio vueltas, para calentar, y a mitad de estas se le unió Genzo, a los dos minutos Taro, no mucho después llego Kojiro. Quien acepto el reto de Genzo para saber quien corría mas rápido y quien aguantaba más. Ryu fue el último en llegar, solo dando tres vueltas y tirarse al césped cansado.

-Con esa barriga de cervecero no aguantarías a correr ni un kilómetro- molesto Genzo.

-Como te atreves a insultar mi cuerpecito, esta muy bien trabajado, incluso las mujeres se mueren por él.-

-De tan solo verlo, se asustan y mueren- agrego Kojiro. Nadie evito ocultar su risa, era inevitable.

-Mira quien habla, el gruñón y ogro Kojiro Hyuga. Si una chica te mira saldría corriendo- Ryu se burlo de él, quizás un mal error.

-Cuidado con lo que dices barriga de cervecero o probaras como duele mi patada del tigre.-

-Va-vamos Hyuga, solo era una broma- Ryu retrocedió ante la fuerte mirada de Kojiro.

-Gallina- Kojiro se burlo de él.

-Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, debemos entrenar si queremos ganar el mundial- el alma del equipo hablo, Tsubasa.

-Si tienes razón, debemos esforzarnos y trabajar muy duro.- apoyo Hikaru.

-¿Que esperamos?- pregunto Genzo- ¿que la barriga de Ryu crezca más?-

Riendo cada jugador hizo parejas, tirándose el balón, empezando con lo básico para ir subiendo cada vez más.

Desde la banca, los dos entrenadores los observaban, Tsubasa era quien animaba al equipo, si él estaba feliz, ellos lo estaban, si este fallaba todos lo hacían, el motor era él de eso no había duda. Yoshimoto también observaba, quería ver el primer entrenamiento del equipo, saber como se desenvolvían, en que fallaban, ayudarlos a mejorar.

Yami y Sanae, observaban sin poder creerlo..-Hombres- susurraron ambas...

Solo ellos entendían sus chistes sin gracia y claro se reirían de ellos. A una distancia de ellas, pudieron notar a un grupo de chicas, quienes vestían igual casi igual que ellas, pana azules, camisa blanca con cuello color azul.

Kumi, Yayoi, Yukari, Yoshiko, las cuatro observaban el entrenamiento del equipo, listas para ayudarlos, brindarle agua, toallas y otras cosas que pidieran. Kumi fue quien noto a las dos hermanas quienes hablaban en susurros, solo entre ellas.

-Oigan chicas ¿quienes serán ellas?- Yoshiko y Yayoi reconocieron a ambas, eran las mismas que conocieron en la fiesta y según habían dicho asistirían al doctor.

-Las recuerdo, ellas estaban en la fiesta de presentación del señor Yoshimoto, el hombre junto a el entrenador Kira y el entrenador Mikami. La pelirroja se llama... Yami ¿creo?- Yayoi no estaba muy segura de recordar su nombre.

-La castaña dijo llamarse Anego- hablo Yoshiko.

-Bueno, eso significa que tendremos toda la atención en los chicos, ya que ellas se encargaran de la enfermería.

-Si... en cierta parte tienes razón- dijo suave Yayoi. Yukari, por otra parte solo las observaba, a primera vista no se veían personas creídas, incluso podía ver que estaban algo nerviosas, quizás mas tarde cuando fuera el primer descanso fuera a hablar con ellas.

Sanae estuvo observando el entrenamiento, era lo básico por lo cual empezaban y a pesar de no querer aportar nada, debía admitir que dieron un buen comienzo. Pues por lo que sabía, cada jugador estaba en su propio equipo y la mayoría eran capitanes de ellos, así que lanzarse pases los haría ver y compartir como equipo sin pensar en sus antiguas posiciones. Ella no recordaba haber puesto atención al equipo japones cuando jugaba, la verdad no les interesaba mucho, habían otras prioridades.

-Bien chicos, descansen 10 minutos, no vayan tan rápido recuerden que faltan 6 meses para que empiece el mundial.

-Si entrenador Mikami- respondieron todos.

Uno de los balones, que recogían las chicas, fue a parar a los pies de la pelirroja, quien sin mucha amabilidad y fuerza lo pateo, elevándose en el aire y bajando para golpear la cabeza de alguien, mas especifico un chico con gorra.

-¿Quien aventó este balón?- pregunto Genzo, pensando que fue uno de sus compañeros.

Todos se miraron entre si, sin encontrar al culpable. Genzo miro a todos y nadie tenía cara de culpabilidad, su vista paso a las chicas quienes no sabían que responder. Hasta toparse con dos personas conocidas. La castaña sin importarle que fuera su hermana señalo al culpable.

-Tenías que ser tu- Genzo con rostro enfadado, pero animado por dentro se acerco a ellas.

-¿Y que si fui yo?- con altanería pregunto Yami.

-Deberías disculparte.

-No lo haré

-Si lo harás

-No lo haré

-Si lo harás

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-Si-

-No-

-De acuerdo tu ganas no lo haré- Yami salio victoriosa de aquella discusión. Genzo parpadeo, le habían invertido las palabras y salió perdiendo.

-Oye Genzo búscate una habitación- grito Ryu para burlarse.

-Tu cállate- le grito Yami a Ryu, con fuerza y enfado.

-Vaya- hablo Kenn- esa mujer si tienes pantalones.

Los tres hombres no les prestaban atención a ellos, preferían hablar sobre técnicas que harían a los jugadores mas rápidos. Ryu, Ken, Taro, Hikaru, Hiroshi y los hermanos Tachibana, observaban la pelea entre esa peculiar pareja-no-pareja.

Sanae, podía ver la atracción de esos dos, pero al parecer juntar a alguien del mismo carácter o peor, era casi imposible y ella quería ganar la apuesta. Moka debía de estar ahí, porque ella haría un experimento ahora...

-Yami- llamo la atención de su hermana

-¿Que Sanae?-

-Ya que Schniii no esta aquí me preguntaba... ¿quien de esos chicos te parece guapo?-

-¿Que?- preguntaron Genzo y Yami.

-A ver, entre ese chico que ellos apodaron barriga de cervecero y entre el chico de la gorra, que esta frente a ti.. ¿quien es mas guapo?

Se escucho la risa de Ryu... sacando el pecho, una mano en la cadera y otra mostrando su perfil. -Claro que yo.-

-¿Hablas enserio?- la mueca que la pelirroja había echo, le hizo pensar que había fracasado y seguro diría que su Schniii era mas guapo que toda esa bola de jugadores chismosos. - Es mas guapo este idiota de gorra que ese panzón.

Las risas no faltaban, ellos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo eso. Ryu sintió desmoronarse, ante el insulto de la joven, al menos tenía a Yukari, aunque claro, si seguía olvidando de las salidas que el prometió seguro pronto se quedaba si novia.

-Oye tengo nombre, cabeza roja-

-No discutas conmigo, gorrón-

Sanae no quería describir a los muchachos, sería mejor si sabía sus nombre. Se acerco a Genzo y pidió información de ellos y no lo dudo en dársela, señalo a cada uno por su nombre y algún que otro comentario mal para ellos, los muchachos estaban cerca de ellos y querían saber que decían.

-Y entre Ken y Genzo...

Yami quedo pensativa, Ken mostró una sonrisa sexy que haría desmayar a cualquiera de sus fans.-¿Quienes es Ken?- pregunto.. el susodicho, se levanto e hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero, sorprendiéndolos, porque la realidad él era todo menos muy caballeroso. Sabía quien era Genzo.. pero viéndolos a ambos, detenidamente, se quedaba solo con un portero- no me gusta el peludo, gana el idiota de la gorra.

-Hey- ambos ofendidos se sintieron indignados, uno por ser rechazado y que eligieran a Wakabayashi y el otro por el sobre nombre que en absoluto le gustaba.

-Hiroshi y Genzo- el primero le guiño el ojo para que supiera quien era.

-idiota de la gorra-

-Hikaru y Genzo- viéndolo en todas las perspectivas, Hikaru no estaba nada mal, pero lo veía despistado y con cara de hambriento.

-Idiota de la gorra.

-¿como puedes preferir a Eso sobre mi?- indignado Hikaru, pregunto.

-Porque viéndolos, el es mas guapo.

Genzo sonrió, al fin la pelirroja admitía que el era el mas guapo de los guapos, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos ni su sexualidad, era un encanto.

- Yami te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir... ¿cierto?

Pero antes de contestar, su teléfono vibro y era su alemán quien llamaba. Dejándolos plantados y con las palabras en la boca, se alejo de ellos para hablar en privado.

-Hola Schniii...

Sanae soltó una risita, viendo la decepción y enojo de Genzo de haber sido plantado por la pelirroja.

-No importa si eres el mas guapo de todo tu equipo, siempre sera Schneider el único y super guapo para ella, deberías de esforzarte ¿no crees?-

-¿Porque debería de hacerlo? Ella se lo pierde-

-Te han herido tu ego Genzo Wakabayashi... uhhhh.. ha de doler...- Sanae se alejo de él no sin antes agregar- los celos no te sientas bien...

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo indignado y no lo estaba, simplemente no le gustaba ser rechazado...

-Claro...-

Prefirió ir hacía donde su padre lo miraba y le hacía señas para reunirse con ellos ... ¿para que la necesitarían?


	8. Una forma de callarte

Suspirando con pesadez, alzo su vista al cielo, alguien de allá arriba debía de quererla hacerla sufrir.

Su padre la había enviado con el japones moreno, quien a pesar de haber tenido un poco de descanso seguía con el balón y quizás eso no había sido malo, porque en verdad le gustaba la compañía del chico, con esa sonrisa que daba siempre a todos, incluso al balón, y a pesar de esforzarse para no sonrojarse, no podía evitarlo.

Pero todo chico tenía su espinita mal puesta, y ella lo veía y escuchaba ahora.

Tsubasa sentía alegría de tener a Sanae, a la par suya, asistiendolo solo a él, mas al no tener una idea de que hablar con una mujer, solo pudo requerir a hablar, mas de fútbol. Cada técnica, golpe, patada, movimiento, de sus antiguos amigos, de como gano tres veces seguida el campeonato juvenil interescolar en el Nakatsu, quedar empatados en la final contra el Toho instituto de Kojiro. Como se fue a Brasil, conoció a Carlos Santana, cada detalle. Sin percatarse de la molestia de Sanae.

Estaba aburriéndose, amaba el fútbol, el balón era su amigo, sin embargo no hablaba tanto de ello como el moreno, quien parecía no tener un botón de Stop, sabía cuando debía y cuando no debía hablar de ese deporte, como iniciar una platica de otro tema. ¿Porque Tsubasa no era igual?

Dándose cuenta que para Tsubasa era muy importante el deporte, era como su misma alma y nunca se aburriría de ello. Se parecía a "él".

-¿Sanae?- la voz de Tsubasa y su nombre saliendo de sus labios, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- creía que no había escuchado bien, el no podría haberle llamado por su nombre, el verdadero ¿cierto?.

-¿Estas bien, Sanae?- pregunto al verla algo desconcertada.

Si escuchaba bien, no sufría problemas en los oídos, él, le había llamado por su verdadero nombre. Y solo podía sospechar de dos personas quienes se encontraban ese día cuando la llamaron por el. Carlos Santana y Roberto Hongo. Los dos brasileños, debían abrir sus bocas.

-Si, estoy bien- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual gusto a Tsubasa.

Se sentía raro a la par de ella, algo en su cuerpo, interior, se sentía diferente cuando la veía. Sintiendo hormigas caminar por sus brazos, los cuales no tenía, sus entrañas moviéndose de forma diferente cuando sonreía, nervioso, un poco claro, pero ni en sus partidos mas importantes sintió nervios... y era serio. La joven le producía cosas la cuales nunca había sentido y lo hacían confundir.

-Bien- afirmo tranquilo- el descanso ya termino. Debo ir con los muchachos.

Estaban separados al grupo. Los demás compañeros de él, ya empezaban a escuchar las ordenes de los entrenadores. Y no quería quedarse atrás, quería entrenarse bastante.

-De acuerdo- Sanae regreso a las bancas donde su hermana, la esperaba con una sonrisa, quien advertía quería saber todo. Pero ¿que iba a contar? Si no hablo, solo él.

-Vaya hermanita. Estabas bien acompañada- Yami quería saber que sucedía con ellos dos, si solo lo veía como un amigo y un jugador o le gustaba, además su hermana era fácil de sacarle información, cuando no se ponía de terca.

-Estábamos, Yami. Porque Wakabayashi no te dejo hasta que le llamaron- contraataco, no se dejaría molestar.

-Agh...- bufó con tan solo escuchar el nombre- ese chico no deja de engrandecer su ego. Pero no es tan importante como tu y Tsuby..

-¿Tsuby?- pregunto.

-¿Que?... el merece un diminutivo bonito. Porque Tsubabsito no se escucha bien, admítelo. Además se veían muy entretenidos hablando.

-¿Enserio?- no creía verse tan emocionada en la conversación- solo el hablo y solamente de fútbol

-Bueno hermanita, sabemos que los hombres solo pueden pensar una cosa a la vez.

Sanae solo rió bajo, dedicándose a observar a los jugadores del equipo japones. Su padre y los dos co-entrenadores, le habían pedido su ayuda, si veía algún falló, lo cual no creía que pasara, diera su punto de vista y como mejorar.

Junto a su hermana, observaron a todos, habían formados cuatro grupos, unos dedicándose al ejercicio físico, otros a los tiros al arco, entre ellos los dos arqueros, el tercer grupo, combinaban sus tenicas para hacer pases espectaculares, claro primero debían manejarlo bien, el cuarto grupo trataba de mejorar sus tiros al arco, los cuales les hizo conocidos en el mundo del fútbol.

Su primer vistazo fue a los chicos de los pases. Admirando la destreza con la cual Tsubasa y Taro trabajaban, estaban bien coordinados, había escuchado que años atrás era una pareja de oro y no la defraudaban. Con sus movimientos parecían hablarse y como debían seguir. Ellos eran el ejemplo para los otros. Taro estaba siempre sonriendo cuando pasaba y pateaba el balón, ¿acaso lo amaban tanto? podía imaginarse la respuesta. Verlos por 30 minutos había sido suficiente para ver a otros, Yami le comentaba lo buenos que eran los dos arqueros. Cada uno con su estilo diferente, Kenn tenia una técnica única y que lo hacía muy bueno al parar los balones. Genzo, siempre con su gorra, la cual parecía no hacerle estorbo, estudiaba bien a sus oponente y sabía hacia donde tiraban. Ambos eran bueno sin embargo ¿a quien elegirían como suplente? Quizás ahí abría un problema.

Luego se dirigió a los tiros al arco. Kojiro estaba en ese grupo, su famoso tiro del tigre, la dejaba emocionada, siempre pasando la red hasta golpear la pared del fondo e incrustarse en ella. Takeshi Sawada, el joven del equipo, observaba a Kojiro, era su turno de tirar el balón, llevaba tiempo de practicar ese tiro, mientras jugaba en el Urawa Reds sin embargo siempre topaba en el poste o se desviaba.

-Takeshi... no dudes al tirar. Solo hazlo- ordeno Kojiro, tratando de darle ánimos a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba siempre apoyándolo desde que jugaron en el Toho.

Takeshi tomo aire y pateo de nuevo el balón, sin embargo este nunca llego a acercarse al arco. El entrenador Kira, los observaba, quería ver como Takeshi y Kojiro trabajaban para mejorar ese tiro. Sin embargo no esperaba la intervención de las hijas de Yoshimoto, en especial de la cabello negro, quien observaba, específicamente, el pie de Takeshi.

-Vamos Takeshi, no te rindas- Kojiro lo vio empezar a flaquear, quería que él mismo viera su error.

-Vuelve a patearlo- pidió amablemente Sanae, a dos metros de distancia de él. Sorprendiendo a Takeshi quien al escuchar el pedido de ella, solo se rió al ver lo gracioso de saber como una mujer lo veía como si supiera mucho del deporte.

-Váyase y déjenos entrenar- pidió con desdén.

-El que sea una mujer no me hace saber menos. Incluso podría hacer ese tiro y sin ningún problema.

Kojiro iba a replicar, la verdad no le gustaba que las mujeres se metieran en sus entrenamientos y menos en sus tiros, sin saber como un cuerpo de mujer con cabello rojo se interpuso en su camino.

-Si fuera tu no intervendría. Créeme cuando te digo que ella sabe lo que hace- Yami quería ver como su hermana haría el tiro, ella podía con todo y si alguien le hacía de menos por se una mujer les callaba la boca demostrándoles lo que ella sabía.

Kojiro frunció el ceño, esas dos mujeres se estaban metiendo donde no debían, pero las dejaría humillarse por su solas.

Takeshi, le dio una mirada burlona. Sanae nunca le gusto que la hicieran de menos. Por lo cual tomo el balón del japones joven empujándolo para darle espacio.

-Cuando pateas, siempre lo haces con tu pie pues a 45 grados a la izquierda.- hablaba mientras posicionaba bien el balón y retrocedía - Por lo tanto nunca tendrá el giro que deseas, siempre ira al palo, fuera del arco o recto.

Llego hacía el balón dejando ir su pie hasta pegarle y lanzarlo con fuerza, el balón pareció irse en linea horizontal hasta ver como el efecto se hacía, tomando una curva en J y entrar en la red sin mucha dificultad. Takeshi y Kojiro estuvieron asombrados, incluso el segundo sabía que a él le hubiera costado un día o dos para perfeccionar un tiro así de fuerte y con efecto.

Mas no fueron los únicos, los demás integrantes también observaron sorprendidos por el tiro y por que fue una mujer quien lo hizo. Takeshi, frunció el ceño, ella lo había echo ver tan sencillo, pero los movimientos de su pie habían determinado el efecto.

-Otra vez- pidió esperando que Sanae lo hiciera, así poder ver como usaba su pie.

Sanae podía explicarle como debía mover el pie y en que momento, pero al parecer el jugador quería aprender solo viendo. Alzando los hombros volvió a tomar otro balón.

-¿Listo?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo, su vista estaba al arco.

-Si.

Takeshi no se perdió los movimientos de ella, aunque si eran rápidos.

No supo cuantas veces disparo, quizás 10 o 15, o incluso mas, pero habían sido suficientes para ella, quien estaba fuera de forma.

Tsubasa de reojo la observaba, ella era admirable, podía incluso estar a su nivel, y también la de Taro, el tiro ella lo hacía con tal facilidad, pero el movimientos de sus pies era tan confundible. Incluso al estar prestando atención a ella, varias veces golpe a Taro en la cabeza o el rostro, incluso el vientre.

-Tsubasa- Taro llamo en alto, al fin teniendo la atención de su compañero.

-¿Que pasa Taro?- pregunto.

-Eso mismo pregunto. Es el quinto tiro que envías mal y esta vez lo recibió Ryu.-

Ryu tenía la marca del balón en su rostro, recordandole al pasado, la sombra del balón se formo en toda ella, Yukari llego a él, con una toalla y agua, esperando que su novio estuviera bien y estuviera de nuevo acostumbrado a los balonasos en la cara.

-Lo siento Ryu- dijo apenado con su brazo levantado sobándose la nuca.

-Tranquilo Tsubasa. Seguro Ryu quería recordar el pasado y de buena manera- dijo Kazuo uno de los gemelos Tachibana.

Los dos entrenadores, quienes también veían a la joven y escuchaban a los muchachos rieron divertidos, pero pendientes de saber si Takeshi había aprendido el movimiento del pie.

-Solo tienes que dejarlo ir y no complicarte tanto- aconsejo Sanae. Takeshi asintió. Se había grabado el movimiento.

Primero dejaba ir su pie a noventa grados tocando por un segundo el balón y cambiar el movimiento de su pie a 85 grados a la izquierda. Al lanzarlo el balón se movía en forma estrepitosa hasta tomar la curva.

Takeshi, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

El silencio se formo, esperando el tiro. Takeshi dejo actuar su pierna y su pie, quienes siguieron los mismos movimientos de ella. Tiro, espero para saber si lo había echo bien o no. Cuando el balón tomo la curva todos gritaron felices de ver el resultado, aunque el balón entro lento y suave, ya solo faltaba ponerle mas fuerzas y rapidez.

-Gracias- Takeshi hizo una reverencia a Sanae quien tímida y sonrojada solo sonrió Pues no era para tanto, además se había emocionado, en verdad extrañaba tirar y volver a meterse en los juegos.

Kojiro sonrió, Yami le guiño un ojo, ella tenía razón, pero como dolía admitirlo.

.

El entrenamiento termino, dejando a sus jugadores un poco agotados, las asistentes les daban agua y toalla para secarse el sudor, los entrenadores se retiraron hablando entre ellos de como había sido el primer entrenamiento del día uno.

Cada jugador iba a los vestidores, dispuestos a destensarse y refrescarse.

Yami y Sanae, aun se quedaron en el campo, recogiendo los últimos balones. Aunque la pelirroja estaba mas ansiosa por salir del campo para ir a ver a su títere alemán.

Sanae vio partir a su hermana al encuentro de los dos alemanes. Aun con el balón en el campo jugaba con el balón entre sus manos, no quería admitir su todavía amor por el fútbol, ella hubiera preferido no volver a saber de ello, pero era imposible, su padre y su hermana siempre se lo recordaban además con la visita de ciertos brasileños y metiendo la nariz donde no debían cada vez le era imposible querer volver a jugar. Lo extrañaba, como un niño extrañaba a su madre cuando lo dejaba. Metida en sus pensamientos no escucho a la persona quien se acercaba. Hasta escucharlo hablar.

-100 yenes por tus pensamientos- Tsubasa la veía pensativa, observando el balón.

-No valen tanto- un tinte rojo pequeño y leve mostraron sus mejillas.

Tomo el balón que tenía en sus manos, ahora siendo el quien lo jugaba.

-Sabes dominar el balón muy bien.- era un halago.

Asombrando, no a Sanae, sino a los tres hombres quienes los espiaban desde una esquina, escuchándolos. Genzo, Kojiro y Taro, paraban la oreja para enterarse de lo que decían esos dos.

-Desde pequeña aprendía a hacerlo. Lo mismo cuando nos conocimos cuando eramos niños- La información que les llegaba era impactante, esos dos ya se conocían desde niños, ¿entonces porque nunca Tsubasa hablo de ella? Tal vez por eso nunca presto atención a otras mujeres, porque ya tenía a una especial rondando en sus cabezas. Bueno, esa era una idea que ellos mismo se hacían, al nunca ver a Tsubasa emocionada o hablando tan abiertamente con una mujer.

-Recuerdo ese día, estuvimos una hora jugando con el balón. y después te marchaste del país.- así la había conocido, a la única mujer interesada tanto en el fútbol como él.

-Mi padre viajaba mucho y debía marcharme. Pero nos volvimos a encontrar en Brasil años después.-

¿Se habían visto en Brasil? Genzo era quien mas trataba de estirarse para escuchar bien...

-¿Quieres un micrófono para escucharlos?- los tres se sorprendieron al ver a la hermana Nakazawa en la otra esquina, sentada, también escuchando y con un bombón sin despear la vista de la pareja.

-¿Que haces ahí?- pregunto curioso Taro.

-Lo mismo que ustedes... espiar-

-Nosotros no estamos espiando- hablo Kojiro- solamente nos informamos.

-Claro- dijo sin creerlos y volviendo a prestar atención a la conversación.

Sanae sonrió, habían vuelto de nuevo a lo mismo. Quizás no debía haber mencionado Brasil, porque ese fue el motivo para que el moreno volviera a hablar de fútbol y no solo eso, sino también de su mentor, Roberto Hongo, de como lo ayudo a mejorar, de que rea su amigo y su familia lo quería mucho. Sanae se pregunto de nuevo, ¿como un hombre podía hablar y hablar y hablar tanto de fútbol y no aburrirse.?

En verdad le agradaba el fútbol, porque si no fueras así, al escuchar a Tsubasa hablar tanto de él ya se habría aburrido y odiado el deporte.

Genzo negaba decepcionado por la falta de cortejo y atención a la dama frente a su amigo. ¿Porque no sabía otro tema? Quizás debía darle clases de como cortejar a una mujer.

-Oh Por Dios.. no entiendo como mi hermana no se ha dormido o aburrido de escucharlo hablar de sus partidos y como el balón es su amigo. Yo ya lo abría enviado a volar.

Lo mismo pensaban los tres amigos de Tsubasa.

Sanae buscaba algo, para pararlo e impedir que la noche les cayera. Pero tampoco se quería ver impertinente o mal educada por pararle y decirle que ya se había aburrido y que les daría la noche ahí si seguía hablando. Buscar una forma amable, no era fácil. Hasta que tuvo una idea interesante...

-... Roberto siempre dijo que los árbitros tenían la razón y entonces yo...-

-¿Tsubasa?- Sanae le interrumpió con un gran sonrisa, captando su atención- cállate-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por su palabra y responder. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, apropiándose de sus labios. Impresionado por el beso desprevenido, su cuerpo no actuaba, estaba ne shock.

Los labios de ella eran suaves y tibios, sus ojos cerrados y la presión a sus labios lenta.

No supo como fue, solo que algo hizo click en su cabeza, dejo caer el balón, rodeando su cintura y correspondiendo al fin el beso que le daban. Sanae estuvo desprevenida antes su acto, pero no pudo evitar corresponderlo también.

Se besaban con cariño, suave y lento. Olvidando donde estaban y si alguien podría verles. Estaban concentrados en sentir al otro, perdiéndose en las miles de sensaciones que les producía el beso.

Yami balbuceaba palabras ilegibles. Genzo junto a Taro, la tenían agarrada y tapado la boca. Estuvo a punto de gritar al ver la acción de su hermana.

Ambos muchachos se separaron cuando necesitaron al aire en sus pulmones. Sonrojados como tomate se alejaron avergonzados por sus acciones. Sus miradas se desviaban tímidos. Sanae no creía lo que había sucedido, ella solo quería callarlo, pero el la había besado, BESADO. No solo juntar sus labios. No sabía que decir o como actuar. Lo mismo le pasaba a Tsubasa, pensaba que quizás se había pasado en el beso.

-SANAE, YAMI- la morena reconoció la voz de su padre. Separándose un poco más, sabía que debía irse ya.

-Hasta mañana Tsubasa- su rostro no dejaba de estar rojo, pero eso no impidió es despedirse con un beso en la mejilla el cual dejo mas paralizado al pobre japones.-Adiós.

-A-adiós- fue su despedida al verla marcharse. Aunque también encontrándose con tres de sus compañeros y amigos, quienes lo miraban divertidos, sonrientes y miradas significativas.- Oh Diablos-

Supo que lo habían visto todo.


	9. Un empujoncito ¿cruzado?

Esa sonrisa misteriosa y juguetona, le indicaba problemas. Y no era su imaginación o psicosis. Su hermana solo daba esa sonrisita divertida, cuando sabía algo de lo que se suponía no debía saber. Siempre se preguntaba, como su hermana hacía para saberlo todo, y lo que no debía también. Le daba mala espina, de ser la causante de ese secretito. Mas no tenía idea de porque. Ella no tenía secretos o mas bien nunca le había ocultado nada a su hermana, ademas no le había sucedido nada importante hoy en día.

En realidad si había algo, y recordó que era. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Volteo rápidamente su rostro a la ventanilla del auto, para tratar de pasar desapercibido ese tinte rojo en sus mejillas. ¿era su imaginación o había visto a su hermana sonreír con malicia? No... era su imaginación y su despiste al recordar el valor tomado para besar a Tsubasa. Se abanico el rostro, ¿que le pasaba? se sentía como una joven escolar de 15 años quien había dado su primer beso con quien creía era el chico mas guapo del universo. Se suponía ya había pasado esa etapa, ya era toda una adulta, o joven adulta. Aun con su vista en la ventanilla, podía sentir las ansias de Yami, incluso sentía temerles ¿Porque de pronto tenía miedo de su hermana?

Ayudaba un poco en distraerse, al ir en el auto rumbo a casa, aunque faltaba poco para llegar.

-Ya estamos llegando chicas- Yoshimoto informo. Volvió la vista a su padre, sonriendo en señal de haber escuchado. Dejo que sus ojos se posaran en el espejo retrovisor de adelante, observando su propio rostro, en el se adornaba una sonrisa, y no cualquier sonrisa, ella le llamaría una sonrisa tonta y boba. Pero recordar ese beso, destinado a callar al moreno japones, la ponía así. ¡Que agallas!

Sin embargo ¿que pensaría Tsubasa de ella? su rostro se tiño de rojo mas ahora de vergüenza, ¿Que había echo? la culpa la embargo... el tintineo de una pequeña risita, la hizo caer en la realidad. No solo se había atrevido a besar a Tsubasa, sino que al sumida en esa sensación tan cálida, nunca vio a su alrededor. ¡Claro! Ella los había visto. Ahora entendía porque sonreía con malicia y diversión. ELLA BESO A TSUBASA Y YAMI LA VIO. Quería que la tierra se la tragara. Yami era alguien a quien le gustaba el cotilleo, no lo esparcía, pero si le gustaba ser informada o mas directo sacar información. Le pediría detalles, todo lo que pudiera sacarle, mas Sanae no era de las que le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y sentimental, si es que existía eso.

-¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿Porque tan rojita? Pareces un tomate, madurito-madurito- Yami disfruto verla mas roja que de costumbre, sería muy, muy, muy pero muy divertido poner nerviosa a su hermana. Sanae suspiro, nada, absolutamente nada, le salvaría del interrogatorio de Yami... ¿En que se había metido?

.

Ni siquiera Buda podría salvarlo. Genzo le sonreía tan divertido y con malicia en sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados, Taro sonreía amablemente, aunque divertido por no haberse perdido esa escena y Kojiro, oh, el era otra cosa, su rostro podía ser imparcial, neutro o serio, aburrido o divertido, pero por dentro se moría de risa al ver rostro de Tsubasa tan rojo como un tomate.

Ellos eran hombres, quienes practicaban un deporte de hombre, aunque también ya las mujeres empezaban a practicarlo, siempre concentrados en ser los mejores y hacer ganar a su equipo hasta llegar a la final. Nunca se compararían con las mujeres, quienes eran débiles, quejosas, gritonas y lloronas (no todas claro). Por eso tampoco le hacían de chismosos o "tushtear", como decía Genzo, al chisme. Ellos no hacían nada de eso, ellos solo cotilleaban, hablaban tranquilos sin mucho interés. Por lo tanto el cotilleo empezó, para molestar a Tsubasa y reírse algunas veces de él.

-Hombre, yo creí que eras asexual.- Kojiro hablo primero, mostrando solamente una sonrisa.

¿Otro? ¿enserio? ¿Que había echo él, para verlo como un asexual?

-Tsubasa, debes mejorar tus charlas con una mujer- aconsejo Genzo. Taro sonrió mucho mas.

-Aunque fue una muy buena técnica la utilizada- podía ver como Sanae era de armas tomar.

-Ah.. Tsuby, Tsuby, Tsuby- exclamo Genzo abrazándolo por los hombros - el primer amor de la niñez nunca se olvida- suspiro melodramático.

-¿De que hablas Genzo?- Tsubasa estaba confundido. ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Porque las mas bonitas se fijan en ti primero?- recrimino Genzo. Tsubasa a veces era inocente o solamente se hacía, y si era así le daría un puño para que dejara de serlo y se volviera vivo.

-Deja del dramatismo Wakabayashi- Kojiro le corto mas palabras...

-Tsubasa no sabia que conocía a Sanae de niños ¿Donde se conocieron?- pregunto Taro.

Se paso un brazo por la nuca, antes de contestar... -Bueno, nos conocimos cuando yo me mude a Shizuoka. El primer día que conocí a Wakabayashi. Cuando regresaba a casa la vi, o mas bien, creí haber visto a un niño jugar-

-¿La confundiste con un niño?- grito con espanto Genzo. Que cabeza dura era Ozora.

-De lejos parecía uno, además llevaba una gorra ocultando su cabello. Además ella estaba jugando con su balón. Era la primera niña a quien conocía sabía jugar con un balón. Nos divertimos por una hora o mas, no recuerdo. Fue cuando un automóvil llego por ella, se marchaba del país. Nos despedimos, pero nunca supe su nombre- sonrió con timidez, pues hasta él sabía había sido un tonto al no preguntarle su nombre.

-Tremendo tonto, resulto ser Tsubasa- Kojiro, incluso lo veía mas que un tonto, ¿como no pudo preguntarle su nombre? después de todo, habían jugado. Al balón... pero eso ya era mucho para alguien como el moreno japones.

-Ustedes los jugadores obsesionados con el balón no saben como hablarle a una mujer. Ninguno de ustedes dos sabe, como hacerlo- Genzo señalo a Tsubasa y Kojiro.

-No me metas en esas estupideces Wakabayashi, y si puedo hablar con una mujer y no solo de fútbol- se defendió Kojiro.

-Ja... claro. Te creo Kojiro- fingió ponerle interés a lo que dijo.

No sabiendo como Taro, observaba como Genzo y Kojiro, habían terminado en una competencia, donde el portero no dejaría que ningún balón por parte del tigre entrara en su portería y Hyuga le enviaría sus mejores tiros. Fue gracioso para Tsubasa, quien se emociono, bastante ante ese juego-competencia.

-Así que Tsubasa...- Taro perdió el interés en sus dos compañeros, queriendo saber sobre, su amigo y la hermosa chica. Porque el no era ciego, desde la primera vez que la vio, observo su belleza, bonita sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos para soñarlos. Mas no estaba interesada en ella, era todo lo contrarió, porque quien llamo mucho su atención, demasiado para negarlo, era la otra belleza de ese trió que conoció. "Moka". -¿Volviste a verla de nuevo, Después de tanto tiempo?

-Si- contesto- la volví a ver en Brasil. No olvide su rostro y seguía jugando.

Taro sonrió, si tan siquiera su gran amigo pusiera atención a la forma en que había hablado, podría percatarse de la gran sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero no supe su nombre hasta ahora- sonaba avergonzado y como no. De las veces que la volvió a ver, años atrás, nunca le pregunto su nombre. Solo hablaban y ella tampoco sabía el de él. Quizás estaban igual. Y es que cuando se ponían a hablar se sentían tan a gusto y tranquilos.

-Típico de Tsubasa- Genzo y Kojiro volvían de su competencia, en la cual ambos eran igual de fuertes -Siempre debes pedirle el nombre a una mujer hermosa como Sanae. Debiste haberle dicho: Miradme con amor, eternamente, ojos de melancólicas pupilas, ojos que semejáis bajo su frente, pozos de aguas profundas y tranquilas. Ojos en cuyas místicas ojeras se ve el rastro de incógnitos pesares, cual se ve en la aridez de las riberas la huella de las ondas de los mares...

-Jajajaja- la risa de Kojiro corto su inspiración. Los tres, Taro, Tsubasa y el mismo Kojiro, se marchaban dejando al poeta de la gorra con sus palabras sobre los ojos de alguien.

-Hey... no me dejen hablando solo- les grito.

-No queríamos interrumpirte en tu afanosos poema- se burlo Kojiro. Taro reía junto a Tsubasa, quien no comprendía porque Genzo empezó a hablar de poesía.

Se sintió ofendido por ignorar sus palabras sabias de amor. Se cruzo de brazos y estaba dispuesto en ir a reclamar. Pero... una idea brillante paso por su cabeza. Conocía a su amigo, en parte era inocenton, por otra distraído y la tercera parte no sabría como hablarle a una mujer y menos como seducirla, atraerla a sus brazos, acariciar esos labios finos de mujer y ser pareja. Ya sabía que hacer.

-Un empujoncito, no haría mal a nadie- susurro para si mismo con una gran sonrisa, mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos.

.

Yami no paraba de acosarla con esa sonrisa. Su madre y padre, habían preguntado el motivo de esa sonrisa tan alegre y espeluznante, también. Y su excusa fue "fue un día muy alegre". Claro, entre letras estaba escondido un mensaje para ella. Uno que decía quizás así; "Lo se todo".

Cenaron.

Subió a su habitación para estar tranquila y con la esperanza de poder salarse de un interrogatorio. Pero ni siquiera la suerte estaba de su lado.  
Yami interrumpió en su habitación con una, gran pero gran sonrisa. Dispuesta a utilizar cualquier método para que su hermana hablara.

-Hola querida hermanita- esa voz cantarina le causo escalofríos. Dejo escapar aire y tomar una bocanada del fresco. Relajo todo su cuerpo y se preparo para lo que venía.

-Hola Yami-

-Losetodo- porque debía sorprenderse por el ataque repentino de su hermana. Tampoco se esforzó por separar las palabras, entendía bien estas.

-Nos estabas espiando- acuso, al menos debía resistir un poco mas antes de hablar.

-Claro que no- se hizo la ofendida -Solo estaba observando el maravilloso cielo. Pero quienes si estaban escuchando y listos par el chisme, eran los amigos de Tsuby.

Y seguía diciéndole Tsuby. ¿Porque tanto cariño por el chico moreno?

-Genial. Mas espectadores- si ya se sentía avergonzada, ahora esta se multiplicaba por mil. Ya ni siquiera quería ir, el día de mañana a los entrenamientos, porque podía imaginarse, a quienes los vieron, sonreirle picaramente.

-Pero no te preocupes. Si hacen algo, me encargo de ellos-

Ellos sonaban a multitud.. -¿Quienes ellos?

-Ah... bueno... el chico que no le cae bien mi Schniie, el llamado Genzo, el chico que estaba junto a quien le enseñaste a lanzar, Kojiro y el chico que le gusta a Moka, Tarito.

-¿Tarito?- pregunto.

-Debe tener un diminutivo cariñoso. Además a Moka le va a gustar llamarlo así.

-Si tienes razón- bien, se estaban desviando del tema, eso era genial.

-No cambies de tema- Yami no era tonta.

-Nunca hice eso-

-Jamás creí verte tan lanzada, hermanita- se volvió roja como un tomate maduro - Pero por el rostro de Tsuby, puedo asegurar que besas muy bien.

¡Que la tierra se la tragara!... -Yami-

-Jajajaja- no podía evitar reírse de su propia hermana. Era tan tímida, cuando quería, claro. Pero ella estaba cien por ciento segura, que ellos dos hacían una gran pareja. ya podía imaginárselos como novios, su primera cita, su primer beso como pareja, su primer baile, su primera vez... los colores se le subieron al rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza. No... esa parte ni siquiera la quería imaginar, le dejaría traumas.

-Que divertido... así reiré también cuando te vea besándote con... Genzo-

Se ahogo con su propia risa... su hermana acaso estaba loca... ¿Con ese idiota? Ni el el libro "Las mil y una noche". Nunca.

-Con ese... jamás... para eso tengo a mi Schneider, mi rubio alemán. Y un salvaje bruto en la cama- añadió de más.

-Yami, tu y todos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Te gusta hacer sufrir a Schneider, avergonzarlo, torturarlo, usarlo, pero no quererlo de esa forma y tampoco te meterías en su cama. Hasta él lo sabe... sin embargo, esa mirada y las peleas que tienes con Genzo, son distintas, se nota la atracción.

-No lo que se nota, son las ganas de tirar su gorra y darle una buena patada... ahí, donde las arañas tejen su nido...-

Su estrategia de desviarse del tema iban bien. Al menos ya no se sentiría chiquita por tanto interrogatorio.

Por su lado Yami, conocía bien, muy bien a su hermana y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no había problema, ellos necesitaban un pequeño empujón para decirse esos sentimientos tan obvios y que ellos por ciegos e inocentes no quieren ver.

_Me lo agradecerás con el tiempo hermanita, lo harás. _pensó mientras sonreía y escuchaba a su hermana hablarle mas sobre ese tal Genzo... _Voy a necesitar ayuda de ese gorrón.._

.

Genzo llego temprano a los vestidores y junto a Taro, quien creía divertido todo eso, terminaban de escribir en una hoja, doblándola en tres parte y metiendola en un sobre, color manila, junto a un obsequió mas. Genzo reía, como maníaco a opinión de Taro, por esta gran hazaña. Suspiro de felicidad, como le encantaba hacer de cupido. Asomaron la cabeza por la puerta, no había nadie todavía, corrieron saliendo del lugar y dirigirse a la esquina donde había un negocio donde repartían rosas. Así sería mejor y no sospecharían de ellos.

-¿Estas seguro Genzo?- Taro empezaba a dudar de esa idea, algo podía salir mal. Siempre algo salía mal y echaban todo de cabeza. Y si Tsubasa se enteraba, quizás sería peor, podría el moreno enojarse con ellos y perder su amistad.

-Claro que si. Por algo me llamaban Genzo, el cupido del amor-

-¿Quien te puede llamar así?- pregunto Tara con una gota en la cabeza.

-Acaso no es obvio- para Genzo si lo era, pero para el castaño no.

Cuando salían del local, se toparon con la joven de cabellera castaña clara. Moka, quien también iba al mismo lugar, haciendo un favor.

-Moka- saludo Taro, la chica le parecía agradable y simpática, aparte de querer quitarle la idea sobre ser Pierre el chico mas guapo del mundo.

-Taro, Genzo- les saludo, sorprendida de verlos salir de ese lugar.-Vaya. No creí verlos en un lugar así.

-Eh... solamente estábamos haciéndole un favor a Kojiro. Su novia esta algo molesta con él y quiso enviarle unas flores a forma de disculpas- dijo Genzo, para no echarla a perder. Taro no parecía sorprendido por la rápida mentira de su amigo, parecía hábil en ello.- ¿y tu, que haces aquí?

Moka sonrió, podía asegurar que la mitas de las palabras de Genzo eran mentira, pero ella era una muy buena mentira, por algo había practicado años con su primo Karl, quien siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos echos por ella.

-Mi querido primo, odia las flores y las dedicatorias. Así que, como parte de una venganza, le enviare 15 ramos de rosas rojas y rosadas, margaritas y crisantemos, su favoritos.- Genzo sonrió, esa chica le caía bien y hasta ahora sabía que era prima de Schneider.

-Vaya, muchas rosas. Suerte con tu venganza- le dijo Taro, sonriendo, Moka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotros debemos ir al entrenamiento. Nos vemos- se despidió Genzo

-Adiós- no dejo de sonreirle a Taro.

Dejo salir el aire cuando ya no los vio. Doblo el papel en su mano y sonrió...

-Lo siento Yami, pero debo ganar esa apuesta-

.

_10 am_

El entrenamiento llevaba dos horas. Cada jugador ponía su esfuerzo, los entrenadores observaban como mejoraban los seleccionados japoneses. Las asistentes tenían todo listo, botellas de agua, toallas y botiquín por si alguien lo necesitaba. Las hermana Nakazawa, por su parte, solo seguían observando sentadas. Genzo estaba muy feliz, para los ojos de todos. Pronto iniciaría el primer descanso, justo en ese momento llego junto a las hermanas, Moka, quien hablaba en susurro a Yami, la pelirroja estaba con ansias de saber lo que sucedía.

Justo en el momento, que Mikami anunciaba el descanso, dos repartidores entraron al campo, buscando a ciertas personas. Uno se dirigió al grupo de jugadores y otro con tres hermosas chicas.

-¿Señorita Nakazawa?- pregunto uno de los repartidores. Ambas hermanas estaban confundidas, no sabían para quien era ese sobre.

-Creo que eres tu Sanae- Sanae no tuvo de otra que tomarlo como suyo, además si no era de ella, no había problema, podía enterarse primero.

-Firme aquí, por favor-

Genzo sonreía al ver a Sanae recibir su entrega.

-¿Señor Ozora Tsubasa?-

-Soy yo-

-Firme aquí señor y este es su paquete- firmo y recibió su paquete, un sobre blanco y un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Vaya Tsubasa, apenas estamos en el segundo día de entrenamiento y tu ya tienes admiradoras.- codeo Hikaru. Pero la mayoría creía que eso los enviaba cierta jovencita asistente llamada Kumi.

-¿Que dice?- ambos grupos preguntaron.

Sanae abrió el sobre manila, sacando primero una hoja blanca seguido de una cadena de plata con un dije de balón, era hermoso. Desdoblo la hoja y empezó a leer, dejando impacientes a Yami y Moka, Sanae en cada línea leída abría mas los ojos, hasta llegar al final y sonreír hasta reír. Yami quería saber que era, así que le arrebato la hoja y leyó en voz alta para que Moka escuchara.

-YAMI:

_Amada mía,_**_Te escribo estas líneas porque es la única manera que me atrevo expresarte lo que siento...Me imagino mirando profundamente tus lindos ojos chocolate, y confesarte que estoy locamente enamorado de ti... Pero temo que me rechaces, porque a tu lado me siento pequeño y el miedo me consume. Sólo a través de esta carta me siento como un gigante capaz de llegar a tu altura, porque tu belleza y grandeza como mujer me intimidan de una manera que jamás nadie me había intimidado antes._**

_**Cuando estoy cerca de ti, no puedo pensar nada coherente para decirte. Y es que mi machismo deviene en ignorancia y al mismo tiempo, de una timidez asfixiante. Mi ingenio en una estupidez... cuando te hablo soy arrogante, por eso quizás parezco un tonto en tu presencia, y es que siento que eres demasiado mujer para mí, no se... Quizás sea tu belleza, tu cabellera roja como el fuego o la madurez de tu mirada, aunque pienso que solo los simulas, ya que siento que por dentro eres una niña tímida en busca de tu primer amor...**_

_**Aveces siento que tu y yo somos de dos mundos opuestos, y le temo a la distancia que nos separa. Me siento inseguro y torpe. Me siento como si yo fuera tu alumno y tu mi maestra. Y como no sentirme así si e****res una mujer brillante... No se si te haz dado cuenta que cuando estoy frente a ti, todos mis sentidos se deleitan de tu presencia y como un desquiciado digo una estupidez para tan solo escuchar tu grandiosa voz y saborear cada movimiento de tus labios, pero me rindo a tu belleza y simplemente quedo sordo, ciego y mudo...**_

_**Quiero demostrarte que estoy a tu altura, que doy la talla, y que no me intimidas, Ja! Ojala te lo pudiera demostrar, y demostrarmelo a mí mismo...Amada mía, c****omo pudiera yo aprender de ti sobre la vida, y como pudiera yo enseñarte mil y una cosas...No, no me daré por vencido, porque vivir un día sin ti, es dejar de vivir...**_

_**TU AMADO**_

Eso no le alarmaba tanto, la carta era romántica, pero lo que la hizo gritar y casi caer de espaldas fue la firma en la parte izquierda y casi invisible de la hoja. Decía _GENZO WAKABAYASHI. _

_._

Por el lado de los deportistas, estaban ansiosos por saber que decía esa carta a Tsubasa, el moreno la abrió y mientras Taro sostenía el ramo de rosas rojas. El moreno leía, pero algo confundido, Genzo al verlo con cara de WTF, le quito la hoja para leerla él y en alto para que todos se enteraran. Lo que quizás sería una mala idea ¿ o no?

-**Genzo:**

_**Al recibir esta carta seguramente no sepas quien te la manda. Tal vez no te imagines, que has atraído a alguien con tu existencia, con tu mirada. Sé que eres idiota, no te preocupes, conozco todo de ti. Conozco el olor de tu aroma, conozco tus gustos, tus horas, tus días, tu vida. Dime espía si quieres, soy tu espía ilusionada. Jamas te haría daño, jamas diría nada. Solo sé que me gustas. Cuando te miro, descubro el paraíso Mis ojos brillan y mi corazón palpita fuertemente como si quisiera salir. No puedo detenerlo. No puedo evitarlo, esto es así (Maldición, como quisiera no caer). No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tu voz, es como una grito de gol. **_

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, y te digo no te equivocas, estoy loca, loca de besarte y de ganas por ti.**_

_**Daria todo por entregarme en cuerpo y alma, pero debes darme algo, solo tus besos y caricias, solo el roze de tu piel. Solo el instante mágico que me llena de deseos infinitos, deseos de ser tuya, sin pedirte nada, esta es nuestra atracción. Espero algún día tenerte, aunque sea solo un instante.**_

_**Eres el viento que me da aliento, y el viento me abraza como yo deseara fueran tus caricias. Y el agua es para mi tu boca, la vida misma, a la que quiero dar caricias. Cariño mió, ven y no me hagas esperar más. **_

_**Tu admiradora secreta.**_

Ahí terminaba la carta, pero para su sorpresa, la firma estaba ahí, en una esquina, firmaba; _YAMILETH NAKAZAWA _

Yami tenía el rostro rojo como tomate, este era mas de lo que esperaba y no para ella, claro. Por un momento llego a creer que Tsubasa había enviado algo a su hermana, pero al final resulto ser otro y ella quien recibió eso, aunque el dije si le gustaba, pero esto era demasiado para ella. No sabía como ver al rostro a Genzo, aunque lo que quería era darle un par de bofetadas por enviarle una carta de tal magnitud, ella estaba comprometida (mentira, pero nadie debía saber eso).

Sanae carraspeo, para atraer la atención de su hermana, quien parecía nerviosa y avergonzada. Moka aguantaba las ganas de reírse, que lindo escribía ese chico.

-Yami, hermana- la pelirroja miro a su hermana quien sonreía divertida - Creo que "alguien" viene por ti- remarco alguien y señalo al jugador portero de la selección japonesa, quien se acercaba con rapidez a ella. Moka y Sanae, se alejaron dejándolos solos.

Estando frente a frente ambos se gritaron los mismo:

-¿Que significa esto?- enterrando en la cara del otro las cartas de amor. Yami tomo la hoja, al igual que Genzo y leyeron.

sus ojos se abrían como platos, a punto de salirse como una caricatura. Esas cartas estaban firmadas por ellos, pero nunca enviaron tal cosa.

-Yo no escribí esto- declaro Yami, negando todas esas palabras.

-Tampoco soy tan empalagoso y jamás escribiría algo para ti- por un instante sintió decepción pero se olvido de ello con l oque agrego Genzo - Además s suponía que esto era para Sanae de parte de Tsubasa.

-¿Eh?- Yami estaba feliz de que Tsubasa enviara algo a su hermana -¿Él lo escribió y se lo envió?

Genzo iba a afirmar, pero ese rostro y esa mirada, que pedían la verdad y retaban le dieron escalofríos, así que prefirió decir la verdad, además podían hacerse aliados para juntar a esos dos.

-Bueno...- se rasco la nuca nervioso- ... yo lo escribí, quería darle un empujoncito a Tsubasa para que se animara a ir mas allá.

-¿Un empujoncito?- pregunto, al final comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Además ella recordaba, esas letras en la carta de "Genzo", ella también lo había escrito, pero era para Tsubasa y había pedido favor a Moka para juntar el sobre junto a un ramo de flores. Bueno ella ya tenía una culpable, pero ¿Y Genzo?

-Si..- afirmo. Aunque no le decepcionaron las palabras en esa carta.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a dar ese empujoncito- dijo con tanta alegría, que Genzo empezó a planear el próximo paso. Yami se subió a la banca, mientras Genzo estaba distraído. Y con su fuerzas hizo su acción del día.

-Pues aquí tienes tu EMPUJONCITO- y con toda la fuerza empujo a Genzo haciéndolo caer sobre el césped frente a todos, sin comprender porque lo hizo.. -La próxima has bien las cosa.

.

Un poco alejados los demás observaban la escena, algunos reían, otros se mataban a carcajadas limpias. Tsubasa sonreía, aun sin comprender bien que pasaba. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con una joven sonriente, quien también volteaba a verlo. Sanae se sonrojo al ver al moreno, recordaba ese beso, sentía su roce aun, el cosquilleo de tenerlo tan cerca para besarse. Tsubasa observaba esos labios, los cuales habían servido para callarlo el día de ayer, tan suaves y sintiéndose tan bien. Los creía perfectos.

Él nunca había besado así. Y si... ya había besado antes, pero nada comparado con ese beso. Esperaba poder recibir otros mas de la misma dueña.

Junto a ellos estaban Moka Y Taro, quienes les habían dado una lección a Genzo y Yami, por querer entrometerse y hacerla de cupido. Eran cómplices, sin siquiera saberlo.

En los palcos, habían dos observadores, dos brasileños, uno que sonreía divertido ante la escena y suspira melancólico por solo poder verla de lejos y el otro medio serio, divirtiéndose de todos esos hormonales.

Solo era el segundo día de entrenamiento y a pensaba empezaba la complicidad, el amor y las confusiones.


End file.
